Como llegaste a nosotros
by ez.EAD
Summary: Historia del pasado de Perry, un pasado que nunca fue contado pero merece ser dicho, una vida antes de la que tiene ahora...un origen que es contado por quienes estuvieron con el, esta es la historia de "Como llegaste a nosotros"
1. La historia detras de la historia parte1

_(nota: Aquí escuchen si es posible "home acoustic" de Chris daughtry)_

_Nuestra historia…como todo relato, tiene un comienzo, pero que es de esos comienzos si no hay un lugar, bueno…este lugar, es uno de esos que podría maravillar a cualquier aventurero o bien, algún curioso de historias…_

_Todo esto, comienza en un lugar tan particular, como aislado de los grandes continentes, la isla de Australia, y de esa isla, nos dirigimos a otro sitio más aislado aun… _

_**"El cabo Princeton"***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"La historia detrás de la historia: Capitulo 1"<strong>_

El viento se mecía, haciendo bailar las copas de aquellos frondosos arboles, que estuvieron allí por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, lugar de miles de criaturas, y a su vez símbolo de la vida eterna de la madre naturaleza sobre todo lo que pudiese capturar, con aquel verde que significaba vida.

El sol, poco a poco, le daba la espalda a aquel lugar, para dar pasó a la tan celosa noche, que quería abordar el puesto de este, en cuanto diese un par de pasos fuera de su lugar.

El atardecer, de un agradable color naranja, se cernía sobre todo allí, pintando cuanta cosa tuviera a sus paso, a su vez, los pocos rayos de sol que adornaban el cielo, se empeñaban en calentar hasta el último segundo la vegetación, como despidiéndose de su hogar, como un hombre que abandona su familia, pero ruega regresar otro día.

La oscuridad, vuelve nuevamente, esta vez, para ejercer su mandato como la soberana del cielo, hasta que la luz retornase inevitablemente mañana.

Unos pasos resuenan a lo lejos, un repique tranquilo que casi amenizaba con el mismo soplar pacifico del viento…como peinando la hierba, aquel caminar prevalecía como si se tratase de otra de las tantas voces nocturnas del bosque.

Pero, no tarda demasiado en poder revelarse a lo lejos una figura, que se abría paso a través de la hierba alta que ahora comenzaba a tornarse de un color más verde debido a la casi escasa luz que había.

Moviéndose y retirando de su camino cada obstáculo que le impidiese seguir, ese ser, parecía decidido llegar a alguna parte.

Pero, aquella criatura, se mantenía tan sigilosa que hasta se podía escuchar su respirar ser uno con todos los demás que allí residían, como una sola cosa que descansaba bajo aquel manto de vida…

Llego un punto, donde la vegetación casi se terminaba, señal de que un claro pronto se mostraría.

Y así fue…luego de que aquel ser apartara las ultimas ramas que le impedían pasar, se encontró con un enrome espacio ausente de árboles, pero la hierba seguía siendo la misma, solo que esta vez, de ella, salían pequeñas criaturas que revoloteaban volando un tanto bajo del pasto, dichos seres, eran insectos que despedían una tenue, pero agradable luminiscencia, en otras palabras, luciérnagas…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la criatura que por allí pasaba, en ese instante, la luz de la luna, que como forastera, se paseaba atreves de las nubes, destello sobre la piel de la criatura, dejándonos ver como era…

Una criatura de un pelaje color verde oscuro, ojos de color café, un pico de color naranja casi amarillento y una cola, un tanto parecida a la de un castor, casi del mismo color que el pico…en otras palabras, un ornitorrinco.

Dicha criatura, mantuvo su caminar, logrando cruzar aquel claro, pero sin más, su marcha es interrumpida. Dado que se topa con un árbol, que casi parecía haber salido de la nada.

Dejo ir un resoplido debido a tan "repentino encuentro" con la planta que se interponía en su ruta, pero nada más pasar eso, deja ir una sonrisa, recordando que era la tercera vez que le pasaba lo mismo, ya que apenas llevaba unas semanas viviendo en ese lugar, y por ende, aun no memorizaba todas las rutas que implicaban llegar a su hogar, sin mencionar los obstáculos y sorpresas en el trayecto.

-por poco y me atrapas – la voz de esa criatura resonó, mientras estiraba su brazo y con su mano, palpaba la áspera textura del árbol frente a él, como si el mismo pudiese responderle o algo así.

Contemplo por algunos segundos su obstáculo, para luego parpadear…

"Woow…sí que mi mente se encuentra dispersa últimamente" Se dijo para si el semi-acuático, mientras suspiraba, sintiéndose algo tonto por chocar ya varias veces con lo mismo, y ya sin menor importancia, decidió dejar de lado eso y dirigirse a donde tenía marcado antes.

(nota: aquí dejen de escuchar la música)

Pero en ese instante, nada más rodear el árbol, aun lado del mismo, unos arbustos se movieron, captando la atención de quien estaba ahí.

Aquella criatura se volvió, y observo extrañado, como las matas de hoja se movían detrás de él, eso lo inquieto un poco, dado que él se sentía seguido desde hace varios minutos…pero, no decidió prestar demasiada atención a eso, a fin de cuentas, el no era paranoico, y prefería no serlo, dado que eso lo podía perjudicar de una u otra forma

Continúo su camino, esta vez yendo mas adelante ahora…a la vez, que sus pisadas se hacían más largas, la hierba bajo sus patas resonaba…

Disfrutaba de la noche, de la tranquilidad, ¡quién diría que aquel nuevo hogar sería tan cómodo y pacifico!

Cada vez que recordaba eso, dejaba ir una sonrisa, dado que a donde se dirigía, había alguien que lo esperaba, para comenzar su nueva vida en aquel lugar más que especial…

Pero de repente, el Mismo mover de arbustos, volvió a sorprenderlo, esta vez, algo más a sus espaldas, haciendo que se volviera… ¿alguien deberás lo seguía?

-que fue eso –se dijo para si el animal, mientras clavaba su mirada en los arbustos, que se movían más inquietos que antes, ahora llamando la atención al de pelaje verde.

Contemplo otros segundos más, esta vez algo inseguro ¿y si un depredador lo seguía? Eso pondría en peligro su integridad…

Impulsado por la curiosidad, adelanto unos pasos al arbusto, siempre con cautela, para asegurarse de que no fuese nada, aunque claro, eso desde ya era algo tonto, y él lo sabía, pero no le importó.

Ya casi al estar en frente de las matas de hojas, de las mismas, sale rápidamente una figura, sorprendiendo al de ojos Cafés quien abrió los ojos de par en par y retrocedió rápidamente, llevándose un susto de los mejores

-¡Buaaaa! –Exclamó una voz- voy a atraparte y comerte.

-¡Haaaa! –dejo ir un alarido por la sorpresa, y como acto reflejo, se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos, debido al susto, pero nada más hacerlo, escucho una carcajada sonora haciendo que subiese la mirada, y viese a otro ornitorrinco como el, solo que de pelaje más claro y ojos de color negro, mismos que brillaron con la luz que se filtró a través de los árboles, junto con la mueca de bromista que llevaba ahora.

- ¡JA JA JA JA! –carcajeaba sin control el recién descubierto, ahora tumbado en el piso- ¡te he asustado Greg! -dijo en un resoplido, haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño por tal susto.

-¡Hey! –dijo el que se llevó el susto, levantándose, a hora esbozando una sonrisa, casi al par de que quitaba su expresión de sorpresa, reconociendo a su supuesto "predador", nada más ni nada menos que un amigo suyo.

-¡JA JA JA JA! –Aun reía el de mirada oscura, meciéndose sobre su vientre y la sonrisa en su pico, era de satisfacción, como la de cualquier bromista que ejecuta con éxito su jugarreta, pero su risa no dura más que unos segundos. Ya que de un momento a otro, siente un agarre envolverlo, y dicho dueño de aquel agarre, era el de ojos cafés, quien como movimiento de venganza, asomo rápidamente a quien reía, y ya al tenerlo tomando por el cuello de forma amistosa, procedió aplicarle un coscorrón.

-¡hey espera, que haces Greg fue una broma! –dijo el de ojos oscuros, tratando de zafarse.

-¡diablos Den! te dije que no me Asustaras – contesto el llamado Greg, mientras sonreía, aun aplicando esa maniobra de "abusón" a su amigo, quien la tenía más que merecida, dado el susto que le había dado antes- casi se me sale el corazón por la boca–concluyo.

En ese momento, ambos no pudieron evitar reír, esa lucha se tornaba ridícula dadas las circunstancias…pero aun así, esa mini-contienda, se mantuvo un poco más hasta que Den logro zafarse de los brazos de su captor.

-Tonto como siempre –dijo el de pelaje Verde sonriendo, mientras miraba a su amigo acomodar los pocos pelos que se habían desacomodado en su cabeza- la próxima vez, te doy un puñetazo –concluyo con una carcajada, que hizo que Den frunciera el ceño.

-sí, pero caíste -contesto Den sonriendo divertido, a la vez que se levantaba y caminaba unos pasos para alejarse del otro- merecías que te diera un susto más grande–replico Bromista.

Greg bufo ante dicho comentario, para luego negar con la cabeza "¡este y sus tonterías!" se dijo para sí mientras bajaba la mirada tratando de no reír, porque la expresión "seria" de su amigo, daba más risa que otra cosa.

-a ver… se puede ¿saber el porqué de eso? –pregunto el semi-acuatico de color más oscuro.

-por tres simples razones –contesto Den.

-¿y esas son? –alzo ambos brazos mientras sonreía.

-Te las enumero pues –carcajeo el oji-negro, quitando la expresión seria, ya que no era lo suyo mantener esa fachada de sujeto frio- una de ellas, ¡fue irte sin avisar!

-¿de qué me hablas? –contesto Greg, excusándose por dichas palabras- ¡claro que si se los dije!

-no, no lo hiciste –agrego el semi-acuatico de mirada oscura- yo y toda la familia hemos buscado por días tu nuevo hogar sin poder hallar nada, y ahora que lo encontré, era mejor recordarte estoy enojado contigo por no despedirte.

-no me digas –arqueo una ceja el de ojos cafés, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡por eso te asuste, para que te enteraras de mi disgusto, y hablo por todos! –hablo con tono de fastidio el ornitorrinco para luego tomar aire en evidencia de que estaba sobre actuando.

-oye…oye… calma –echo a reír Greg, luego de eso, se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su camarada- nunca me olvidaría del mas idiotas de los idiotas –sonrió después de decir eso- ni de los demás chicos ni de mis padres, además, ya les había dicho que me mudaría lejos de las planicies que están en Green-Field* por…

-por Mary, ¿no me digas? –interrumpió Den algo molesto por la explicación del otro.

-ha ¡vamos! –Contesto el de pelaje Verde, un tanto sorprendió por la velocidad mental de su tonto amigo - ¿porque te enfadas?, con este teatro que armas, hasta pareces mi ex novia –rió al terminar esas palabras, sacando un bufido del otro.

-¡hey! –se separó del agarre/abrazo de su amigo- ¿somos un equipo recuerdas?... ¡Tú y yo! –Dio un par de volteretas sobre si, haciendo un papel en plan de "reina del drama"- ¡somos hermanos!, siempre juntos… ¿recuerdas?, camaradas para toda la vida…

-Si recuerdo todo eso, pero solo fueron un par de meses de ausencia –contesto Greg.

-Nos conocemos de toda la vida, y te vas sin despedirte de tu camarada, ¿Cómo es eso?, ¿he? –invadió con preguntas el semi-acuatico- ¡además, ninguna chica lo vale amigo!

-¡que caso contigo! –respondió el otro ornitorrinco entre cerrando los ojos- les dije dónde estaría, que tu no prestes atención es otra cosa, además, tuve mis razones para mudarme aquí junto con Mary –contesto eso ultimo casi en un resoplido.

-ahora el que debe enumerar respuestas es tu –carcajeo Den.

Greg no contesto "esas preguntas" dado que sin más, su rostro se cubrió con un ligero rubor.

-bueno…esto, son dos las razones, pero la primera, es un poquito demasiado difícil de explicar –se aclaró la garganta el de color más oscuro- yo pues…creo, que pronto...

-pronto, ¿Qué? –especto curioso Den, sonriendo, para luego ver de re-ojo a su amigo.

-heee, yo, yo –Balbuceó de nuevo.

-¡escupe de una vez! –el ornitorrinco de ojos negros exclamo, palmeando la espalda del otro.

-creo que…pronto, Mary y yo, tendremos familia –dijo el verde, entrecerrando los ojos, ahora más sonrojado que antes- me mude de las planicies de Green Field porque, necesito un lugar tranquilo, para vivir junto hasta que…

-hasta que ella tenga a las crías, ¿he? –una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Den, nuevamente volvió a caminar un par de pasos más lejos de Greg, quien ahora se encontraba con una expresión de vergüenza por dar tal noticia a su amigo.

Un silencio ridículamente incómodo para el de ojos cafés se formó en ese momento, por otro lado Den se encontraba con la misma sonrisa jugando con la tensión del momento.

Los segundos pasaron, y nadie dijo nada, hasta que el de color más oscuro, rompió con el silencio.

-¿y bien? –Dijo Greg- ¿es una gran noticia, he?

-me parece, que... –hizo una pausa, dichas esas palabras, se giró sobre si y se abalanzó sobre su amigo, quien seria "futuro padre".

-¡Ghaaa! –Se quejó el de ojos cafés- ¡qué haces!

-una pequeña muestra de mi felicidad –contesto Den abrazándolo- ¡felicidades amigo, espera a que los demás se enteren de esto!, ¡sobre todo tus padres!

-preferiría mantenerlo en secreto –dijo el oji cafe- dado que, es un paso demasiado grande para mí, y aun…no estoy listo para decirlo –concluyo.

-¡Ho vamos! –rió Den- esto es más que increíble, ¿porque guardarlo en secreto?

-porque…así lo preferimos Mary y yo –contesto el semi-acuatico.

Nuevamente el de color más claro (Den) volvió a fruncir el ceño, al escuchar tal respuesta.

-Ho…vamos hermano-dijo el ya mencionado- de todos modos, me alegro por ti, así que…mejor darles mis felicidades –concluyó- así que, ¿Dónde esta tu esposa y futura Madre?.

-pues voy justo hacía mi hogar…–carcajeo Greg- si quieres, acompáñame.

-¡claro! –dijo Den, seguidamente se acercó y envolvió con el brazo a su gran amigo- pero prométeme una cosa.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Greg.

-Que uno de tus críos llevara mi nombre – le guiño un ojo oscuro al otro luego de esas palabras, haciendo que Greg bajara la cabeza mientras negaba

-sí, claro…claro –contesto el de ojos cafés, seguidamente comenzó a caminar, junto con Den a su lado.

* * *

><p><em>Tips por orden: "Cabo Princeton<em>: un **"cabo"** es una denominación usada en la geografía, para definir una porción de tierra algo más grande que una isla, pero que no está rodeada por agua totalmente, en este caso, el territorio donde se desarrollara la historia (el cabo Princeton) es un sitio ficticio, pero su ubicación, es más bien la de "cabo York" (que si existe y se encuentra en el extremo sur-oeste de la isla de Australia, pero para completar la ficción de dicho relato, haremos que sea "Princeton" )

_Green-Field_: Reserva de vida natural, y lugar de exploración turístico, de origen ficticio, en la historia, se ubica al sur del cabo Princeton.

Personajes principales: Greg y Mary (padres de perry)


	2. La historia detras de la historia parte2

"**la historia detrás de la historia: Capitulo2"**

La noche comenzaba a hundirse con más fuerza sobre aquel páramo a medida que pasaban las horas…

La luz de la luna ahora dominaba todo allí, las nubes se habían marchado del cielo y sin más, las penumbras de aquel bosque habían sido opacadas por la luz del gran astro rey que era la luna.

En el transcurso de aquellas horas de caminata…los dos amigos se ponían al corriente de todo de todo el tiempo de ausencia entre ambos, que según Den, Habían sido unos cuantos meses…

Entre risas, cuentos de lo vivido, anécdotas y demás…los seres disfrutaban la compañía mutua que se brindaban, Después de todo, no siempre tienes la oportunidad de visitar a un gran y viejo amigo para terminar en una gran conversación a medida que paseaban por aquel bosque.

Pero aquella charla comenzaba a tornarse mas personal, puesto que Greg debía rendir "cuentas", por así llamarlas, con su viejo camarada después de tantos meses de desaparición.

Preguntas como "¿Qué ha sido de ti?" "¿Qué has hecho?" y demás…eran el centro de la conversación que de un momento a otro se había convertido en una historia.

Y como toda historia, las mismas siempre tenia un porque de originarse...

¿pero, cual era el origen de esta hsitoria?

Pues segun Greg, dicho comienzo fue una unión amorosa que había llegado a su vida un par de años atrás…en el que al fin había podido estar junto a alguien muy especial.

Dicho ser, era una hembra de ornitorrinco que traía como loco al oji-café desde hace mucho. Una hembra más que conocida para Den, puesto que era una gran amiga de la infancia.

Para el Futuro padre no había sido un simple impulso aquel sentir que había declarado hacía esa chica especial. Puesto que unos cuantos años de amistad habían formado un gran lazo amoroso entre el ornitorrinco y su ahora alma gemela.

¿y cual era el nombre de dicha alma gemela?

-Mary –Termino su narrativa Greg pronunciando con un tono profuso y atontado el nombre de su amada.

Den sonrió y entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo...Puesto que el siempre había sido consiente del enamoramiento que sentía Greg hacía Mary, y pues, Den conocía de tiempo a la Hembra de ornitorrinco y sabía que ella también sentía lo mismo por su amigo…

Ambos seres (Greg y Mary) habían compartido un amor casi a primera vista desde el día que se conocieron, y pues claro, como todo tonto por el amor... el de ojos cafés, de vez en cuando se olvidaba de su amigo de toda la vida...

y ahí era donde entraba Den. Para jalarle las riendas a Greg cuando se atontaba demasiado y se le ocurría dejarlos de lado a él o alguien más…

El solo recordar eso, le hacía sonreír.

Y cabía mencionar que a Den le hacía muy feliz también el ver cumplidos los sueños de su amigo.

Pero las sorpresas desde el momento que ambos compañeros se re-encontraron no terminaban ¿el porqué de eso?, pues porque Greg había entrado en detalles… de que pronto tendría familia

-Pues hace ya un tiempo, había llegado esa noticia a nuestras arcas –continuaba Hablando el de ojos cafés sin quitar su expresión de felicidad- ¡Mary y yo seremos padres! , no sabes cuan feliz me siento.

-Me imagino –nuevamente Den sonrió, en todo el viaje, el de ojos cafés no había parado de mencionar esa noticia- Pero, ¿desde hace cuánto lo saben? –interrogo nuevamente el de ojos negros.

-Pues, pronto se cumpliran dos meses (*) –contesto el ornitorrinco más oscuro (Greg), ahora mas entusiasmado que antes, tomo aire y prosiguió a seguir hablando- ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Pronto el periodo de gestación acabara, ¿no es así? -Contesto Den al detenerse sin mas.

El otro solo asintió, mientras apartaba unas hierbas altas que había en el camino...

Algunos minutos más pasaron entre las conversaciones de ambos amigos, donde el tema familiar era el centro de todo…Pero de un momento a otro, Greg se detuvo en seco, y junto con él, también el ornitorrinco de color más claro (Den)

-Espera –dijo Greg.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Den.

Los ojos Cafés de Greg brillaron con alegría al dirigir la mirada poco más adelanté y señalar con su mano…

Den curioso ladeo la mirada...Y al hacerlo abrió los ojos de par en par, puesto que frente a él se cernía el más hermoso paisaje...

Un gran rio corría paralelo a ellos, en el mismo, un agua de color azul muy claro... misma agua, podía reflejar la luz de la luna en un haz plateado que bañaba con reconfortante luminiscencia todo cuanto tocaba, a los lados de dicho caudal había una pequeña costa de rocas y arena; Ya que a pasos nada más se terminaba la hierba alta.

Del otro lado, se hallaba la segunda costa...misma que volvía a ser cubierta por una agradable hierba de color verde oscuro antes de cernirse sobre unas pequeñas planicies que se podían ver solo si fijaban bien tu vista, curiosamente, ahí parecía apuntar Greg.

Den con algo de esfuerzo logro apartar la vista de ese hermoso paisaje para luego ver a su amigo, quien parecía casi saltar de alegría...como si fuese un forastero que descubre por primera vez las maravillas de un nuevo mundo.

-Mira Den –dijo el de color verde- ya casi llegamos.

-¿A dónde? –pregunto Den, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Ya que Greg camino un par de pasos para luego acelerar su marcha en una pequeña carrera…

-Ya casi llegamos a mi nuevo hogar –dijo el futuro padre casi en un canturreo, ahora bajando una pequeña pendiente de arena frene a él- ¡no te dije que era el sitio más hermoso de todos!

Den no supo responder, solo había quedado allí unos segundos más apreciando el paisaje y el alejar de su amigo...Greg tenía razón, ese sitio era el más bonito de todos.

Pero rápido sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por quien se alejaba…

-¡Vamos! –Exclamo Greg- ¡Mary me debe estar esperando!

-hey...¡espérame! –Replico Den saliendo detrás de su amigo.

Ambos ornitorrincos corrieron a toda velocidad y en pocos minutos estuvieron cara a cara con el rio y sus claras aguas.

"¡SPLASH!"

Se escuchó el resonar del agua, puesto que Greg se había lanzado una especie de clavado, seguidamente, Den lo imito pero dejando ir un "¡wooo,ho!"

Sin más, ambos monotremas comenzaron a brasear en espera de cruzar las aguas... que estaban un tanto frías a decir verdad…

Era obvio que cruzar aquel rio no iba a ser difícil para dos animales acuáticos, nada más faltaba moverse y en segundos hallarse del otro lado del rio.

Greg acelero el paso como desesperado por llegar a donde señalaba. Y dicha desesperación era mas notoria a medida que tomaba carrera para subir la pequeña pendiente de hierba y tierra después de las piedras de la costa.

-¡Espérame! –exclamo Den,que en solo segundos logro alcanzar a su amigo.

Los pasos fueron pocos hasta que lograron dar con un pequeño montículo escondido entre la hierba, mismo montículo tenía un agujero de tamaño medio.

Den observo extrañado dicho pozo y luego a Greg quien respiraba agitado por corren tanto.

-¡Llegamos! –dijo el de color más oscuro a su amigo.

-¿aquí es? –preguntado incrédulo Den a lo que el otro asintió.

-vamos, ¡no perdamos tiempo! –exclamo yendo en dirección al montículo.

Sin más, ambos ornitorrincos se asomaron a la entrada de lo que parecía ser una madriguera.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de encaminarse a la misma, fueron detenidos por una figura que emergió de aquella pequeña entrada que se supone debían entrar los dos semi-acuáticos.

Greg y Den miraron fijos a la figura que se dejó ver en ese momento…

-Bueno…bueno, miren quien decidió aparecerse –una voz femenina se oyó- mira tú, que irresponsable de dejar a tu futura familia así como así…

Frente a ellos, había una hembra de ornitorrinco de un color castaño claro y ojos amarillos como la miel, misma criatura se encontraba cruzada de brazos mientras observaba con una mirada recriminadora, dirigida a Greg para ser exacto.

La expresión de Greg cambio por una de nerviosismo, puesto que había conocido a esa chica...

El futuro padre entrecerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-esto, yo...pues debía buscar alimentos, por eso me demore –dijo riendo nerviosamente, seguidamente abrió un ojo, aun sin poder apartar del rango visual a la hembra que lo miraba un tanto molesto.

-Que caso contigo, en el correr de estos días tendrás que estar más atento –volvió a decir la de ojos claros mientras enarcaba una ceja, seguidamente levanto su mano derecha y señalo a Den- ¿Y dime quien es él? –pregunto curiosa y todavía molesta la hembra.

-Ho, pues...él se llama Den y es un gran amigo –presento el de ojos cafés a su amigo.

-mucho gusto –dijo el recién presentado, pero la hembra solo dejo ir un bufido.

-Mírate…sales por ahí y traes visitas indeseadas –Hablo la castaña sin cambiar su expresión, pero lejos de enojarse, los dos machos sonrieron divertidos.

-Pero no demore demasiado Adel –Volvió a excusarse Greg- y a todo esto...¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues yo... -Comenzo a hablar la de nombre Adel en ese instante.

Las palabras de la hembra no se pudieron completar, puesto que dentro de aquella madriguera, una Voz se hizo oír.

"Una visita amistosa" esa voz, por el tono de la misma, parecía ser de otra hembra, ¿pero quién era?

Greg nada mas oír la voz, abrió los ojos de par en par… y sin decir mas se aventó a la entrada de la madriguera, apartando con un empujón a la recriminadora que le impedía el paso.

-¡Oye! –Dijo Adel- cuidado, ¿no puedes ser algo menos brusco?

Pero las palabras fueron ignoradas, puesto que el de ojos cafés se perdió dentro de la madriguera.

La Hembra suspiro enojada, ya que había caído de sentón en el suelo…

-Ven, déjame ayudarte –La voz de Den se escuchó en ese instante, haciendo que Adel girara la cabeza para observar al otro macho más cortes tenderle la mano para ayudarla a pararse nuevamente.

La castaña observo por unos segundos al otro que se hallaba con una sonrisa.

-Entiende, él se encuentra emocionado por su pronta familia –Explico el de ojos negros- Normalmente es dos rayitas menos bruto.

La hembra dejo ir una carcajada al escuchar las palabras de Den, seguidamente tomo su mano para poder incorporarse.

-Bueno…siempre le he dicho a Mary que él es un tonto –rió Adel para caminar un par de pasos hacía adelanté.

-Pero eso, es lo que lo hace único –carcajeo Den…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Greg se había deslizado con avidez dentro de aquella entrada, después de caer por un pequeño "tobogán" de tierra, dio dentro de su hogar…

Un sitio mucho más grande de lo que parecía por fuera, al parecer se hallaba muy bien oculto, pues la madriguera era muy espaciosa, lo suficiente como para que el de ojos cafés no se anduviera a rastras ni nada parecido…

Grandes paredes de tierra y madera se cernían a cada lado de quien caminaba...dichas paredes tenían cierta cantidad de huecos que dejaban entrar la luz de la noche, quedando asi una perfecta iluminación sin necesidad de nada más, puesto que estando cerca del rio, la luz nocturna era mejor, dado el reflejo del agua.

Pero el de color verde poca atención prestaba a su entorno, dado que el iba apocado en un solo objetivo…

¿Cuál era?

Mirando mas adelanté de él, se encontraba una especie de nido, el mismo parecía echo con mucho cuidado pues se podía notar con claridad cada acabado de ramas y hojas puestos allí...quien sea que lo hubiese hecho, le había dedicado horas de paciencia y cierta dosis de Amor.

Los pasos de Greg avanzaron y el sonrió ampliamente, puesto que casi llegaba al nido antes mencionado, donde se encontraba descansando alguien.

La luz de la luna pudo filtrarse por aquellas aberturas en plan ventanas, para dejarnos ver a una criatura ¿tal vez dueña de la voz de momentos atrás?...Debía serlo, puesto que era una ornitorrinco, dicha criatura era de porte hermoso a los ojos de Greg, la desconocida era de un color verde azul y de ojos azulinos como la misma agua del rio en la noche…

El de ojos cafés al estar a pasos del nido aminoro su marcha y se acercó con una expresión apenada al encuentro de la criatura allí presente

-Mary –trato de decir Greg con un tono suave, inclusive bajando su cola al piso y juntando un poco sus manos para luego seguir hablando –siento haberme tardado, es que…

-al fin que llegas cariño –la hembra recostada en el nido sonrió divertida sin prestar atención a las palabras del macho.

El de ojos cafes solo respondió con una sonrisa de alegría.

-Es que, me entretuve con algo de camino y no pude llegar a tiempo –volvió a hablar Greg- lo siento...

-No te preocupes, Por todo el escándalo de afuera, parece que has traído a Den contigo, ¿no? –dijo la Hembra de nombre Mary, seguido a eso se incorporó un poco para abrazar a su amado.

-si como lo supiste –carcajeó Greg correspondiendo al abrazo.

-reconocería su voz burlona en cualquier lugar –concluyo la hembra, ahora tratando de levantarse del nido…

"Hey, no te levantes"

La voz de Adel resonó desde el otro lado de la madriguera, llamando la atención de la pareja que se volvió a ver mientras ella y Den venían entrando.

Greg observaba con atención al dúo de anímales que venían caminando con paso tranquilo.

-Venga ya chica –dijo la Castaña- Has hecho un gran esfuerzo...es conveniente que te quedes allí recostada, ya tendrás tiempo para abrazar al descuidado –concluyo con una carcajada, a lo que Den y Greg la vieron con de reojo...definitivamente el humor de la otra hembra era un tanto mordaz -Después de todo, por eso vine aquí, para ayudarte -volvio a decir Adel- No podias estar sola en algo tan importante -concluyo sus palabras mirando nuevamente con enojo a Greg.

En ese momento el futuro padre se dio cuenta de la enrome indirecta lanzada por Adel, y en respuesta abrió los ojos de par en par…

-¿acaso ya nacieron? –el de color verde ahora cambio su tono de voz a uno exaltado, ¡no podía ser!

Adel se acercó un poco más a la conversación y se cruzó de brazos viendo al de color verde.

-dime, ¿Qué esperas? –dijo con el mismo tono de antes.

-esperar ¿Qué? –pregunto un tanto desconcertado el de ojos cafés, y en respuesta eso, los presentes...bueno, solo Adel y Den bajaron la mirada.

-y luego yo soy el tonto –dijo con tono de burla Den, toda la vida Greg había sido así de despistado.

-mira –la voz de Mary ahora saco de sus pensamientos al de color Verde, quien volvió la mirada.

Mary como respuesta, se recorrió un poco de donde estaba recostada...Y al hacerlo, Greg se llevó una gran sorpresa, una que lo dejo con los ojos más abiertos que antes y con el pico casi desencajado...a tal punto de querer dejar ir un resoplido de felicidad…

¿El porqué de esto?

Pues porque aun lado del vientre de su amada, descansaban 4 pequeños huevos acomodados con cuidado contra ella.

Un silencio, no incomodo, sino agradable y lleno de humor se hizo presente…

Puesto que todos los presentes se quedaron observando con gracia la cara del Ahora Padre de una joven familia.

-yo…esto…yo, no me esperaba que naciesen tan pronto –dijo entre balbuceos el de ojos cafés, acercándose a ver a los pequeños huevecillos, que prontamente serían sus hijos.

-Ya pasaron casi dos meses, tonto –contesto con una risilla Mary, pues todos ahí sabían cuan despistado era Greg- ¿Quieres tomar uno? -pregunto la Hembra.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del oji-cafe, a la vez que accediendo a esa propuesta, tomaba con cuidado uno de los ya mencionados huevos... como si el mismo se tratase de algo muy frágil o una joya preciada.

Sorpresa para él, fue saber que esos huevos se veían más grandes de lo que aprecian...puesto que uno solo llenaba toda su palma, tanto así que tuvo que sostenerlo con ambas manos, no era demasiado grande, pero un poco más de lo que Greg se esperaba...

Sonrió con alegría al notar la tibieza del cascaron invadir sus manos, señal de que la criatura estaba viva...que respiraba, inclusive él se imaginó por unos segundos que podía hasta verlo, tanto así que no pudo evitar decir unas palabras.

-Hola pequeño –dijo con tono suave y dulce acercando al pequeño huevecillo a su pecho, en ese instante, los latidos fuertes de emoción se mezclaron con la tibieza del cascaron, una vida que pronto nacería, era sostenida por él.

Los presentes allí sonrieron, puesto que eran testigos de un gran acontecimiento...

-Pues ahora pronto tendré sobrinos –Den rompió el silencio que empezaba a tejerse sólido.

Adel giro la mirada y lo vio con aires de presunción.

-por favor...si lo que necesita es un tío como tú, están hechos –concluyo la castaña, pero Den lejos de enojarse se acercó con una sonrisa a Greg, para posar su mano sobre el hombro de este último- Felicidades –articulo esas palabras de todo corazón al futuro padre.

Greg se volvió y miro con los ojos vidriosos a su amigo...estaba demasiado emocionado como para decir palabra.

-no tienes que decir nada –dijo Den- solo prométeme que ese llevara mi nombre –lanzo una carcajada sonora que hizo eco en la madriguera.

Mary y Adel sonrieron bajito. En ese momento, la hembra de color verde-azul rompió el trance del macho atontando.

-¿Y bien, qué opinas de ellos? –pregunto la ornitorrinco sonriéndole con cariño a su amado.

-son...simplemente perfectos –dijo al fin Greg, dejando con cuidado el huevo en aquél nido otra vez y ahora abrazando a Mary...

Que mayor felicidad, esa de tener sorpresas… de vivir cada momento y que esos se vuelvan más intensos gracias a los sentimientos que sin más se meten en nuestros cuerpos.

Bueno, "Aprecia cada momento y cada momento se apreciara por ti dicen…"

Parecía que Greg estaba viviendo en carne propia ese dicho, puesto que, ese mismo dia que salió…nunca (al menos por estos días) había esperado encontrarse con una sorpresa tan grande.

Claro que, un poco lo deprimía el haberse perdido la puesta de sus futuros pequeños, pero eso ahora no importaba…pues el sentimiento de alegría por una futura familia estaba en sus arcas. Era más feliz que antes.

* * *

><p><em>Notas del autor: Cierto, me olvide de decir xD, para no estar achcuchandolos con notas de autor, pondre Tips o sea que, cada vez que haya alguna palabra rara o algo curioso, aparecera al lado de dicha palabra esto - (*)<em>

_al final del cap, se dira que es...bueno_

Tips por orden.

Mes de Gestacion: Los ornitorrincos tiene al rededor de 2 meses de gestacion en el vientre de su madre, para luego salir como huevos al exterior...dichos huevos entre 15 a 18 dias de empollados nacen.


	3. La historia detras de la historia parte3

"**La historia detrás de la historia: Capitulo 3"**

Esa noche, y junto con ella el nacimiento de la familia, había pasado sin más…puesto que la alegría y el entusiasmo se mostró en aquel hogar donde residían Mary y Greg, y claro que, trayendo varias palabras de felicitaciones y demás por parte de los dos invitados que se habían mostrado de improvisto en el lugar de la pareja…pero sin embargo, su visita había sido más que bien recibida, dado que la felicidad se contagiaba dentro de ese pequeño pero acogedor hogar…

Así como paso esa noche, vino el día y consecutivamente más como ese…cabía mencionar que en el transcurso de dichos días, los Futuros padre y madre templaban más su carácter y habilidades de cuidado hacía sus pequeños, quienes aún no salían de sus cascarones…Se sometían a un "entrenamiento" para poder vivir el resto de sus vidas…

Pero no Todo se apocaba en la crianza familiar, También estaba en la convivencia de los allí presentes…

¿Qué decir de ellos?

Bueno...para empezar, Den a duras penas, por ser todo un bocón, pudo soportar el guardar ese secreto de la pronta familia del ornitorrinco de color verde y ojos cafés (Greg) a sus demás familiares y amigos…

Pero a cambio de eso, (su silencio) decidió "mudarse" poco más cerca de su amigo, después de todo, las primeras semanas iban a ser las más difíciles y… ¡Que mejor que Den estuviera ahí con su amigo para poder ayudarlo!

Los primeros días desde la puesta de aquellos huevecillos, Greg solo se apocaba en pasar dentro de la madriguera junto a Mary y sus cuatro pequeños, ayudando a empollar a los mencionados anteriormente…a Tal punto que había días que inclusive dejaba a Mary fuera del nido y él se quedaba dentro, cuidando del grupo de futuros pequeños…

Ahí era donde entraba el de color más claro y ojos negros (den) quien se encargaba de sacarlo fuera, para que el futuro padre cumpliera con sus labores de recolección de comida y cuidado de los alrededores…

Por otro lado, Mary estaba recibiendo consejos, Advertencias y reproches por parte de su compañera Adel, quien no solo le reprochaba el hecho de que se quedase ahí también todo el día, sino que tuviera cuidado con esos dos maniacos, uno era el futuro Padre y el otro igual de peligroso era den, el amigo de este último…

Pero fuera de eso, los días pasaban entre risas, reproches y mucha diversión mientras aprendían a vivir el día a día con esas nuevas criaturas que pronto verían en su totalidad la luz del día… La vida les sonreía a ellos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel acontecimiento… de la puesta de los cuatro huevecillos.

Ahora nos apocamos en la noche, misma que vio nacer a la felicidad de la joven familia…

Todas las jornadas nocturnas cerca de aquel río eran mágicas, un lugar tan lindo que la hierba de color verde vivo era más que reconfortante al hacerse presente bajo los rayos de luz de la luna y las estrellas que danzaban en el cielo…

En el piso, en la tierra más bien…la hierba era mecida por aquella brisa que acostumbraba a soplar, dando ese aire mágico al sitio que era el rio y sus alrededores…  
>De todas las suaves ondulaciones que eran esas planicies, nos apocaremos en una que tenía una especie de hueco…Que era el hogar de la joven familia.<p>

Dentro de aquel lugar, donde la oscuridad era apenas opacada por la luz de la luna que entraba por algunos orificios de tierra, se podía divisar las grandes paredes de lodo y madera, el piso de tierra y algo más al fondo, a dos ornitorrincos…Un macho, de color verde oscuro y ojos cafés, la otra era una hembra de color verde-azul y ojos azulinos(Greg y Mary)…

Ambos seres recostados en un nido echo con mucho trabajo. Mismas criaturas estaban envueltas en un cálido abrazo y en el centro de ambos se hallaban los 4 pequeños huevecillos, casi acurrucados a ellos, recibiendo el calor de sus padres al par del amor que los mismos destilaban para ellos.

Solo una de esas criaturas se hallaba con los ojos cerrados, la hembra para ser exacto…puesto que el macho no pegaba su ojo en toda la noche…  
>Greg Dejo ir un suspiro de añoranza al ver a sus futuros pequeños allí acurrucados a su lado y al de su amada…Cabía mencionar que los ojos cafés no se apartaban un segundo de aquellos huevecillos que yacían allí tranquilos, recibiendo el calor vital por parte de sus progenitores.<p>

De vez en cuando, el Macho tomaba con sus manos un huevecillo para mecerlo con suavidad, como si ya hubiese nacido.

-Son hermosos ¿verdad? –La cálida voz de Mary se hizo oír, sacando de sus pensamientos al macho, quien se volvió a verla.

-así es –respondió Greg- Son un pequeño regalo –dejo ir una risilla dichas esas palabras, acurrucándose aún más al abrazo de su amada, quien se hallaba tendida de lado en aquel nido, sirviendo de apoyo para los frágiles cascarones de sus crías.

-Claro que lo son –respondió La hembra de color verde-azul- Ya pronto nacerán y tendremos a cuatro pequeñitos corriendo inquietos alrededor.

-Eso espero –carcajeo Greg al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su amada- me encantaría que me llamaran "papá" –se retrajo un poco al decir esa frase- ¡woow!…por un momento me sentí viejo –rio por lo bajo junto con Mary al escuchar tal ocurrencia.

-Por favor –dijo ella ahora recostando su cabeza contra la cómoda estructura del nido- aún tenemos un gran futuro por delante –concluyo con un pequeño bostezo dicha frase, puesto que apenas había pasado una semana desde que los pequeños huevecillos habían "visto" la luz. Y el trabajo de cuidado era agotador, aun más para padres primerizos…Pero eso no importaba, ya que estaban más que dispuestos a intentar criar una familia.

-Sé que estas muy cansada –susurro el macho a su amada sonriéndole con ternura, seguidamente, se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla como arrullándola

- Por favor, descansa…yo aún me quedare un rato más despierto, quiero…contemplarlos un poco más –Concluyo con un dejo de melancolía y añoranza en sus voz, él también estaba igual de cansado, puesto que estos últimos meses, desde que esperaban su familia, Toda la labor física y la búsqueda de alimento había recaído en el y eso lo agotaba…pero aun así, su ansiedad por ver esas criaturas emerger, podía más que el cansancio físico, por eso, procuraba no perderse siquiera un momento al lado de los huevecillos.

Los ojos azulinos de Mary parpadearon un par de veces más para cerrarse, Era mejor que descansara...puesto que le esperaban días muy buenos así como agotadores a ella y a él, cosa que ponía muy feliz a los futuros padre y madre.

Los minutos pasaron y la hembra se sumergió en un profundo y reparador sueño, que sin más acabaría en la mañana…

Por otro lado, Greg se quedó allí, observando con amor a su amada, respirar tranquilamente y acurrucarse a un lado del nido sirviendo de soporte para que los huevos no cayeran en algún tipo de descuido nocturno.

El de ojos cafés bajo ligeramente la mirada y a su lado vio los 4 frutos de su amor…  
>-los amo tanto –Hablo Greg, no solo refiriéndose a sus pequeños, sino que a su querida esposa también…<p>

Todas las noches desde el nacimiento de sus crías, el Macho se encargaba de hablarles a cada uno de ellos… como si ya hubiesen nacido.

Eso… Y dejar sin labores maternales a Mary.

*Flashback*

-Vamos Greg –carcajeo Mary viendo como el macho no se apartaba en 2 días de aquel nido, desde la puesta de los huevecillos.

Por otro lado, en la entrada de la madriguera se veía asomar a Den, quien aún se mantenía por los alrededores…asegurándose de que no necesitaran nada los padres primerizos.  
>-¡Amigo! –Exclamo el de ojos negros inclinándose levemente frente al nido- ¡Sal de ahí!, o echaras raíces.<p>

-No, no quiero –hizo un puchero el de ojos cafés al pronunciar dichas palabras. Hasta parecía un niño malcriado con un juguete nuevo- ¿No es cierto que ustedes quieren estarse un rato más con papá? –hablo nuevamente, pero su conversación iba dirigida a los huevecillos acurrucados a su lado.

-Me parece que la paternidad le seco el cerebro –hablo incrédulo Den, provocando que Mary riera.

-Mejor te callas tonto –respondió entre divertido y enojado el de color verde y ojos cafés.

-entonces… ¿Por qué les hablas? –pregunto intrigado el ornitorrinco Den.

-Pues –Greg bajo la mirada y acaricio uno de los huevecillos- es que mi Padre me decía, que cuando Yo y mis hermanos éramos unos huevecillos también, el solía hablarnos, para que al salir del cascaron, reconociéramos las voces de quienes iban a ser nuestros padres.

-si muy conmovedor y todo, ¿Pero y si sales a estirar las piernas un rato? –dijo sonriente El ornitorrinco de ojos negros- después de todo, es el trabajo de Mary el empollar los huevecillos, tú tienes que buscar alimentos.

*Fin del Flashback*

Sonrió ampliamente al recordar eso, por un momento sintiéndose el ser más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra.

Tenía un futuro más que brillante por venir, al amor de su vida junto a él y cuatro futuras crías que pronto nacerían.

¿Qué más podía pedir? No podía saberlo, por más que lo intentara.  
>Greg dejo ir un bostezo de somnolencia, sus parpados se sentían caer…pero, el no quería cerrar los ojos, quería seguir viéndolos, a ellos, a su familia.<p>

Podía sonar tonto, pero el no quería dormirse, por miedo a no encontrarlos el día siguiente ¿si se dormía y algo extraño llegaba a ocurrir? ¿si ya no estaban más?.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, queriendo sacar esos pensamientos y malas ideas de su mente…

"No seas tonto" se dijo para si el ornitorrinco oji-café, ese lugar era el más seguro…El se había encargado personalmente de construir esa madriguera y ocultarla bien para que nadie les hiciese daño ¡Tenía que estar tranquilo!  
>Pero, aunque no lo pensara, igualmente podía sentir una presión incomoda en su corazón, pero ¿Por qué?...<p>

Después de segundos de pensar, se dio cuenta de algo, lo que sentía no era Pánico o miedo, sino que una enorme ansiedad…esa que uno siente cuando experimenta algo nuevo, extraño, pero excitante a la vez, Para el ornitorrinco, ese "algo" nuevo era el paso a la paternidad…esa ansiedad que lo embargaba, le hacía preguntarse.

"¿Podria protegerlos bien, o no?", "¿podría darlo todo por ellos?, ¿o no?"...pero sobre todo "¿Podría llegar a ser un buen padre?"

Su impulsiva mentalidad la que lo abofeteaba en la cara…el siempre fue consiente de cuantas cosas logro arruinar, perder o incluso dejar, por eso se sentía así ahora… Porque no quería que por sus descuidos, algo malo ocurriese.  
>Los pensamientos continuaban corriendo enloquecidos en su cabeza, una cadena pesada de ansiedad, mezclado con emoción y duda…<p>

Cargar con esa tribulación mental, poco a poco comenzaba a cansarlo y su pocas energías se habían esfumado de su ser, ahora sus ojos caían pesados hacía abajo…haciendo entender que tenia que descansar, lo quisiera o no.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Afuera, la luz del día comenzaba asomar lentamente hacía la tierra, a medida que se filtraba por las matas de hojas de aquéllos árboles que se movían con suavidad por la brisa, como autorizando al sol a inmiscuirse en ellos para dar luz y calor a cuanto ser vivo estuviera allí.

Esa mañana era particularmente hermosa, nunca el rio que cruzaba por allí había parecido tan brillante. El agua resplandecía tanto, que aquel líquido vital adquiría un bonito verde profundo y claro, casi como el color de las esmeraldas más finas.

Una figura se paseaba entre la hierba alta, dicha silueta era Greg…quien se había levantado muy temprano para poder salir a por comida y volver cuanto antes, puesto que era claro que no se separaría demasiado de su joven familia…su ansiedad no le permitía hacerlo.

Por ahora su jornada había estado sin sobre saltos, no había gran actividad por esos lares, y nunca la hubo al menos que recordara…

La recolección de Insectos, raíces y frutas se tornaba algo tediosa para el futuro padre, puesto que tenía que elegir con cuidado de cuales tomar, uno de los contras de ese tranquilo lugar, era que poseía su buena porción de plantas venenosas…Un fastidio a decir verdad, pero bueno, los defectos siempre prevalece dicen.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La luz se filtraba con cuidado sobre aquellos orificios que daban al interior de la madriguera de la joven familia…la luz dejaba ver con claridad la comodidad de aquel sitio echo con tanto cariño y esfuerzo…

En el centro de dicha lugar, se podía observar a Adel caminar en pequeños círculos, mientras Mary (esta última recostada en el nido dando calor a los huevecillos) la veía con atención y una sonrisa…

Como Greg había salido desde muy temprano, la hembra de color castaño había decidido quedarse cerca, para ver a su amiga...quien no podía quedarse sola en momentos como ese, cuando una madre en vela por sus hijos era más vulnerable. ¡el tonto del oji-café debía saberlo!, y en muestra de su inconformidad, la hembra castaña de ornitorrinco expresaba su enojo con todo tipo de palabras de molestia y reproches al aire, como si el Futuro padre estuviese ahí.

-te digo, que no lo llames así, pobre de él –carcajeaba Mary mientras veía con diversión a la castaña con el cejo fruncido- Greg es algo descuidado, pero se esfuerza por dar lo mejor.

-mhhh… –Respondió con un resoplido Adel mientras caminaba un par de pasos con los pies casi al ras del suelo de tierra que dejaba salir algo de polvo- Sabes que me cuesta aprobar todo esto –nuevamente las carcajadas de Mary se escuchaban, puesto que ella sabía cómo se ponía su amiga cuando tocaban ese tema de la familia que pronto se formaría al llegar las crías…

Si bien la castaña se sentía algo molesta, no podía evitar sentirse bien, puesto que (a pesar de todo) le gustaba ver con una sonrisa en el rostro a su querida amiga, ¿acaso no es eso lo que buscan los amigos? ¿la felicidad del otro?

Pero a lo que iba Adel en todos esos minutos de conversación, era que la actitud de Greg no le parecía nada acorde a las situaciones, ¿el porqué de esto? Pues…porque para empezar, hace ya una semana, el oji-café había dado el primer MAL paso a la paternidad, al perderse la puesta de los huevecillos…segundo, que había traído a aquel "extraño" (para ella) y eso le parecía mal, ¡Tenían que cuidarse! Y estarse de visitas indeseadas era lo peor; Y para completar las reprimendas, ¡los modales del oji-café!...

-Aun me duele el trasero por la caída, ¿sabes? –reprochaba la castaña a la otra hembra.

-Jajaja, Por favor Adel –reía la de color verde-azul- con todos esos regaños y excusas…suenas igual que mi madre cuando conoció a Greg, ¡deberás que nadie, salvo mi padre, aprobaba la unión! –sonrió al decir esas palabras, haciendo que su amiga se sintiese aún más confundida.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste elegir a alguien como él –suspiro resignada al final la castaña.

La hembra de ornitorrinco dejo ir una última carcajada para luego responder:

-no espero que lo entiendas pero…

-Pero nada –interrumpió la castaña con una sonrisa y ahora tomando asiento en aquel suelo de tierra, a la vez que posaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga- se cuanto lo amas y pues…si lo elegiste, tu supiste bien porque, no tienes que dejar que nadie cambie tu opinión acerca de eso. Aunque a mí no me caiga del todo bien, Quiere a ese inepto siempre, pues ahora están unidos a algo muy especial –concluyo su frase bajando la mirada hacia los huevecillos en el nido.

-Iba a decir "Pero el amor es ciego", pero tu argumento me ayuda más –carcajeo bajito la hembra de color verde azul… haciendo que la otra cambiara un poco su gesto.  
>Pero sin previo aviso, la conversación de las dos amigas había sido interrumpida, puesto que debajo de Mary un ligero movimiento se pudo notar…<p>

La futura madre, misma que empollaba los huevecillos cambio su expresión a una de sorpresa…

-¡Ho!, ¿Viste eso? –pregunto sorprendida la de color verde-azul, ya que…¡Uno de los huevecillos comenzaba a dar señales de vida!  
>Adel observo con curiosidad a su amiga.<p>

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto esta última.

Mary no dio respuesta, puesto que llevo sus manos al nido y con cuidado removió uno de los huevecillos que descansaban allí.

-Mira –hablo nuevamente la futura madre, ahora sosteniendo con cuidado una de las blanquecinas esferas de calcio que eran sus futuras crías…  
>La castaña con cuidado poso una de sus mano-pata (o como querían llamarle) sobre aquel cascaron, y lo primero que pudo notar en aquel momento, fue la tibieza del huevecillo, seguido de un pequeño movimiento casi indetectable esta vez, pero aun así, más que suficiente para saber un cosa… Que el nacimiento de aquellas criaturas, estaba muy cerca.<p> 


	4. La historia detras de la historia parte4

"_**La historia detrás de la historia: capitulo 4"**_

Greg ya casi había terminado con la recolección de alimentos… y en sus manos yacían un montón de frutas, raíces e insectos listos para ser llevados y alimentar a su familia…

Los pasos del ornitorrinco eran constantes dado que tenía que recorrer mucho más terreno, no solo apocado en la tarea de recolección, sino también en la de vigilancia…

Aunque tranquilo, ese lugar donde Vivian solía ser peligroso, pues había temporadas donde los depredadores se hacían presentes para poder buscar sus presas y por eso era conveniente tener cuidado…

La hierba alta era su mejor escudo y el sigilo su gran arma, puesto que estando oculto entre los pastizales altos podía darse el lujo de observar más detenidamente y huir si fuese necesario.

Pero…todas esas ideas y precauciones, eran tan solo paranoias del futuro padre, puesto que en todo su recorrido no había tenido problemas con nada allí, pero, aun prevalecía en él una importante pregunta… ¿Dónde estaba Den?

Si el no mal recordaba, ambos se habían encontrado mas atrás y luego se separaron…

"Tal vez se haya quedado molestando a otro ser que no soy yo" se dijo para si el oji-café mientras sonreía.

Camino un par de pasos y en ese instante aparto un par de pastizales altos que le impedían el paso, pero nada más hacerlo…algo salta sobre el.

-¡ATAQUE SOPRESA! –grito el que se abalanzó, dicho ser era nada más ni nada menos que Den.

-¡Huaaa! –ahora Greg gritaba mientras el otro se le venía encima- ¡Que haces!

-solo juego –sonrió con gracia el oji-negro, ahora sobre Greg…

Den nada más volver el rostro, recibió un puñetazo en el pico que lo hizo caer a un lado.

-¡AAAWWW! –exclamo el ornitorrinco de color claro, ahora llevándose las manos al pico- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-me la debías –dijo molesto Greg mientras se limpiaba algo de tierra de su cuerpo y se incorporaba- eso y que aplaste todas las frutas, ¿no ves? –exclamo ahora señalando todo el alimento esparcido en el suelo, ¿crees que es fácil conseguir comida? , ¿he? –volvió a exclamar.

-¡Sereno, moreno! –dijo el oji-negro abriendo grandes los ojos, pero aun con la mano derecha en su pico- Hoou…creo que me lastimaste –concluyó Den con una expresión de dolor.

El futuro padre se volvió y sonrió un poco, después de todo…los días qué llevaban por aquí, Den se había encargado de molestarlo bastante y de cierto modo le agrado darle ese golpetazo

-lo siento, no fue mi intensión –mintió ahora viendo a su amigo acariciarse el pico por el dolor.

-como sea –dijo molesto Den ahora dejando de acariciar su pico y acercándose unos pasos a su amigo- siento haber volcado tus alimentos –se disculpó efusivo por tal acción, ahora sí reconociendo que se había comportado un tanto bruto.

-no hay que disculpar, me molestas de nuevo y parto tu pico en dos –dijo bromista Greg mientras trataba de rescatar algunos alimentos que no habían quedado aplastados.

-respecto a eso –Hablo Den sonriendo con malicia y acercándose un par de pasos a su inclinado amigo- ¡Golpe de traición! –exclamó alto ahora pateando al ornitorrinco inclinado justo en sus áreas débiles.

-¡HHAAAAUUUGGGG! –exclamó Greg ahora cayendo doblado al suelo por el dolor de la patada, por otro lado Den se iba corriendo mientras carcajeaba.

-DEAN, ¡si te atrapo juro que te serviré en la cena! –exclamo retorciéndose el oji-café.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Adel había quitado su mano de aquel cascaron tibio y que se movía con cuidado, pero en su cara…ya no había una expresión de felicidad, sino que de melancolía y un poco de tristeza, pero ¿Por qué?

-Espero que nazcan pronto –dijo con mucho cariño la futura madre mientras abrazaba con cuidado al que sería su cachorro, obviamente ajena a la expresión de su amiga.

-si, yo…yo también espero eso –dijo entre pausas la castaña mientras bajaba sus ojos color miel al suelo… ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma?...tan, como decirlo ¿extraña?¿Acaso le provocaba envidia? ver a su amiga tan feliz, y a punto de iniciar una nueva vida junto a quien ama?…

Lo pensó detenidamente, y se dio cuenta de que no era esa la razón por la que se sentía extraña…

Se retrajo un poco y su sonrisa de felicidad se había esfumado para pasar a ser una expresión de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa? –intervino Mary en ese momento al ver a su amiga con la mirada gacha y esa cara de tristeza.

La castaña salió de sus pensamientos y con algo de sorpresa subió la vista para ver a su amiga quien le sonreía.

-no, no me pasa nada –dijo apartando la mirada, por otro lado, la hembra de color verde azulado seguía con la misma expresión feliz, algo que siempre Adel envidio de Mary…era la capacidad que esta tenia para sentir despreocupación, inclusive en las peores situaciones.

-Vamos, siempre que tienes esa expresión es porque algo te aqueja –carcajeo bajito Mary aun mirando con alegría a su amiga, misma que comenzaba asentirse apenada.

-No, no tengo nada –se levantó de donde estaba algo nerviosa para luego volverse, mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, pero claro…al haberse dado vuelta, Mary no podía ver la expresión de vergüenza repentina de Adel.

-Dime que pasa, para eso estamos las amigas –volvió a sonreír algo que hizo que la castaña se ruborizara un poco más.

-yo…no tengo nada, ya déjame en paz –volvió a decir Adel ahora tomando rumbo a la salida de la madriguera…tenía que tomar algo de aire fresco, tal vez se sentía rara por estar demasiado tiempo en un lugar cerrado y posiblemente el aire comenzaba a viciarse.

"¡Que tontería!" se dijo para si la castaña ahora saliendo de ahí, esa madriguera tenía la suficiente ventilación para que el aire no fuese pesado…pero tenía que inventarse una excusa para salir fuera y pensar que le sucedía.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

(Notan: aquí escuchen "_genki shirushi del ost de higurashi no naku koro ni_")

Ambos amigos continuaban corriendo a través de aquel prado cubierto por hierba alta…pero lo curioso era que solo uno de ellos lo hacía por diversión, el otro más bien quería alcanzarlo.

-¡Vuelve aquí te digo! –grito Greg corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de el.

-¡Sí! -exclamo Den mientras corría.

-¡Pues ven aquí! –volvió a decir el de color más oscuro.

-¡Dije no! –carcajeo Den ahora esquivando un árbol cercano para luego saltar un arbusto pequeño.

-No, dijiste si! –volvió a exclamar hecho una furia el de ojos cafés por tener que perseguir al otro- ¡Que vengas o juro que te arrancare la piel!

-Inténtalo compadre- carcajeo Den volviendo la mirada, pero en su descuido no vio que poco más adelante había un árbol.

-¡oye cuidado! –exclamo Greg apuntando hacía el árbol- ¡Un árbol!

-¡Ja!, no caeré en ese truco tan viejo –contesto Den, pero si era cierto…corría tan rápido que en segundos se hallo frente al árbol...

Y un estampido se escuchó… y luego Den cayó al suelo…

-Awww –dijo el otro mientras trataba de enderezar su pico torcido y sus ojos le daban vueltas, pero nada más recobrar la vista, vio como una sombra y luego una enorme y blanquecina dentadura sostenida por una sonrisa maliciosa lo miraba…

-Así que, decidiste detenerte, ¿no? –Hablo Greg mientras se tronaba los nudillos- ahora es mi turno de darte un golpe de traición…Den solo verlo esbozó una expresión de terror mientras se decía a si mismo "Me llego la hora"

(Nota: detengan la música)

El oji café Se adelantó un par de pasos, y en ese momento, se escuchó un sonido bajito…muy similar a ese cuando amarras una soga…

El ruido se hizo aún más profuso, y sin más…una soga que surgió de entre la hierba capturo a Greg… haciéndolo subir hacia arriba y dejándolo de cabeza.

-¡HAAA!

Den abrió los ojos de par en par al observar como su amigo se elevaba por medio de esa cuerda extraña.

-¡Greg! –grito el de color más claro mientras se incorporaba, ahora asustado por lo que ocurrió, por otro lado, el de ojos cafés solo se podía remover tratando de quitarse esa soga que lo capturo, pero le era imposible, la misma estaba muy apretada en su pierna derecha.

-¡Pero qué es esto! –exclamo el futuro padre ahora retorciéndose más,… las trampa de laso * erana prueba de tontos, porque cuanto más movimiento…más fuerte la amarra se ataba al área presa, pero eran tantos los deseos de Greg por escapar que no presto atención a eso.

Den observo nervioso hacia todas partes en espera de encontrar una solución, ¿Qué podía hacer?, su amigo estaba muy alto suspendido en la cuerda, por ende intentar alcanzarlo era un imposible…rápidamente descarto esa idea, tenia que localizar la fuente de dicha soga y con rapidez dirigió sus ojos al árbol…

allá arriba comenzando cerca de una rama gruesa, había una especie de nudo ciego que sostenía todo.

"allí esta" se dijo para sí Den mientras con decisión iba a escalar el gran árbol para sacar a su amigo de ahí, pero claro…no sin antes decir un - ¡No te muevas! –pero antes de intentar nada más, bajo la mirada como buscando algo…

Segundos de inspección más tarde, se halló con lo que buscaba, allí aun lado del árbol había un grupo de rocas, de todas ellas, la que le llamo la atención, fue una que sobresalía en punta…sin pensarlo dos veces, Den estiro su mano y tomo la ya mencionada roca.

Examino un par de segundos el duro mineral en sus manos, era una roca afilada y de color gris, misma era algo más grande que su mano, casi al punto de parecer una especie de cuchillo o puñal ¡Perfecto para cortar la soga si se complicaban las cosas!

-¡Resiste! –exclamo otra vez Den, y diciendo esas palabras comenzó a aferrar sus patas y manos a la rugosa y áspera corteza del árbol, para subir de a poco.

-¡Apresúrate! –exclamo Greg ahora colgando de cabeza del todo, esperando que su amigo hiciese algo para ayudarlo.

Solo faltaron un par de minutos para que el de ojos negros subiese hasta la sima de ese árbol y se viese donde aquella atadura que sostenía la trampa, pero fue desagradable la sorpresa al ver que esa unión estaba demasiado bien atada como para que la quitase con rapidez.

-Greg, creo que me tomara un poco de tiempo –exclamo Den a su amigo quien solo gruño fastidiado.

-sí, aquí te espero -contesto ahora cruzándose de brazos, pero en su cabeza ahora lo que reinaban eran las dudas y la incertidumbre… ¿Qué era esta cosa en la que había caído? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién la coloco allí? …

Tenía una ligera idea de que podía ser, pero… ¿acaso?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

(Nota: a Partir de aquí, lo que queda del capítulo los diálogos de Den y Greg se mostrarán en paréntesis - "()" para evitar confusiones con lo que vendrá)

De repente…unas pisadas, un repicar pesado y constante en la hierba se hizo oír, pero… ¿Quién se acercaba?

-Más allá, he visto un buen lugar donde sacar _pietzas*_, ese río es muy favorable y de seguro te encantara –una voz desconocida algo a lo lejos se hizo oír, misma voz…estremeció a Greg, puesto que ahora si entendía lo que pasaba.

"(Ho...no, no puede ser)" susurro bajito abriendo los ojos de par en par, su corazón comenzó a latir de forma rápida y su mente solo pensó en decir una cosa…

"(¡HUMANOS!)" Exclamo el ornitorrinco…pero la voz aún era lejana y por ende, tenían tiempo para escapar.

"(¿¡Que!)" Den se volvió igual de aterrado, ahora oyendo nuevamente las voces.

-Sí, espero saquemos algo…últimamente me arto de recorrer tanto – esa era una voz de un humano ¡era cierto!, ellos estaban cerca.

Ahora quien entraba en pánico era Den, esa soga puesta allí era una trampa ¡y a como diera lugar tenían que escapar de ahí!

Dejando de lado aquello prejuicios de no dar pistas de su rastro, tomo la piedra que iba a servirle de puñal y comenzó a cortar la soga que sostenía al otro, ¡Tenían que escapar!…

Pero al cortar la trampa, se encontraría con el segundo problema: La caída para Greg no iba a ser muy favorable.

El primer corte pasó por esa soga, dado que una piedra no tenía el mismo filo que un cuchillo, no iba a ser fácil el poder romper de un solo intento dicho material de tejido calado…

"(¡Date prisa!)" Exclamo quien colgaba en el aire tratando también de zafarse, pero era inútil, por más que lo intentara…como se había dicho antes, era una trampa en la que cualquier tonto podría morir si entraba en pánico…

Por otro parte, los pasos se hacían más fuertes y las voces más audibles…si esas personas llegaban donde ellos, definitivamente seria el fin para ambos.

Un sonido como de cortar se hizo presente, y ahora la soga comenzaba a deteriorarse…terminando por ceder, pero, ahora el problema era para Greg, si caía de tan alto ¡se rompería el cráneo!...desgraciadamente ese problema era el que tenían por resolver ahora, puesto que ya cortada la soga, Greg comenzó a caer hacia abajo.

"(¡Haaa!)" se escuchó el grito del atrapado al precipitarse, ¡estaba a punto de azotar contra el duro suelo!

-Tenemos que ver si algo a caído en nuestras trampas –otra voz humana se escuchó ahora cada vez más alta y cercana al par de los pasos ¡no tenían demasiado tiempo!...

Pero eso no era problema ahora, lo que si importaba era ver si Greg iba a salir herido, puesto que estaba a solo centímetros de azotar en el suelo…

Pero sin más, la soga se detuvo y un ruido de frenando como solo el que un hilo puede hacer se hoyo, y el oji-café se quedó a centímetro del suelo, evitándose una caída mortal…

("¿pero, que sucedió?") Se dijo para si al verse casi suspendido en el aire.

("Suerte que no te hiciste daño") se escuchó la voz de Den, haciendo que Greg se volviera para observar a su amigo en medio del tronco, mismo que sostenía la soga con su mano, a la vez que la piedra que servía de puñal estaba clavada en el tronco para servir de soporte al oji-negro.

("¡Den!, me salvaste!) Exclamo contento Greg al verse librado de esa horrible muerte, pero lo curioso, era la expresión de dolor en la cara de su amigo.

("no podía dejarte caer, amigo") sonrió el ornitorrinco de color mas claro, ahora soltando la cuerda, y dejando al futuro padre en el suelo, luego de eso, el ya mencionado se incorporó y trato de quitar a la amarra de su pata derecha… pero aun no podía lograrlo.

("Toma, ¡Atrapa!") Exclamo Den ahora cayendo del árbol y lanzándole la roca afiliada, para que el otro pudiese liberarse…

Con agilidad, Greg tomo la roca que iba en el aire y procedió a cortar la soga…

Dicha acción fue llevada a cabo en tan solo segundos, la adrenalina y la desesperación hacían que se usase más rápido ese cuchillo improvisado para cortar las ataduras.

"Trash"

El resonar de la cuerda cortándose se hoyo, en señal que el otro estaba libre…

("¡Listo!") Dijo feliz el oji café ahora poniéndose sobre dos patas de nuevo…

-Mira aquí fue donde deje la trampa –las voces estaban peligrosamente cerca, y los dos ornitorrincos no tenían tiempo para escapar, así que solo se aventaron entre unos frondosos arbustos para aguardar.

A salvo en los arbustos, ambos animales lograron ver como dos hombres se acercaban al lugar donde ellos estuvieron antes.

Se pudo divisar mejor la figura de los sujetos extraños, uno era un hombre gordo y de piel oscura que vestía unas ropas grises y un sombrero como de safari, además de llevar consigo un rifle…el otro a su lado, era un tipo alto y de cabello negro, vestido de la misma forma que el otro pero sin el sombrero y cargaba un rifle de dardos tranquilizantes.

Los dos humanos se miraron entre ellos, y luego bajaron la vista…extrañados porque allí en el pasto, descansa la soga que ellos habían puesto como trampa

-pero, Qué extraño… -dijo el hombre gordo ahora tomando el trozo de cuerda en el suelo- alguien corto mi trampa –especto observando más de cerca el trozo calado de cuerda, mismo que tenía un corte diagonal en su parte superior.

-¿quién haba sido? –pregunto el más alto ahora.

-¿crees que, fuese algún animal? –intervino con tono de intriga en su voz el que sostenía el rifle.

-No seas tonto Mark –dijo ahora el más alto dándole un zape a su camarada- ¡eso es imposible!, los animales no pueden cortar sogas o escapar de trampas…

-Auch, no me pegues ya entendí Sam –dijo el gordo mientras posaba su mano sobre el área donde fue dado el zape…al parecer, ese tipo no era demasiado listo y el más alto parecía ser el "cerebro" del dúo.

Por otra parte, ambos ornitorrincos estaban ocultos y tan petrificados como piedras con tal de no ser vistos, esos sujetos estaban peligrosamente cerca y eso no era bueno…

"(¿Qué hacemos?") pregunto Den ahora bajando la mirada y poniendo una expresión de dolor.

"(¿Qué sucede?)" susurro Greg al ver a su amigo con esa expresión…pero fue solo bajar la vista para ver que la mano de su amigo sangraba un tanto y en su palma no había demasiado pelo…la razón de esto, pudo haber sido el sostener la cuerda de golpe, quemándole las manos a Den.

("¿Rayos…estas bien?") Pregunto Greg pero fue apartado por el otro con un ligero empujón.

("Si, estoy bien") contesto secamente el oji-negro, obviamente queriendo soportar el dolor…

El empujón dado por Den, si bien no fue fuerte, hizo que Greg se moviera aun lado y con su mano hiciera crujir una ramilla seca que había en el suelo.

"Crack"

El ruido llama la atención de esos sujetos allí presentes, mismos que volvieron sus miradas…

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto el hombre más alto.

-parece que vino de esos arbustos de allá –dijo el camarada de este.

-¿pues qué esperas para ir a ver? –especto el "Jefe" del grupo quien era el de complexión mas delgada…

Sin más, los dos sujetos se encaminaron hacia los arbustos que emitieron el sonido extraño...

Los dos humanos se hallaron en pocos segundos en el escondrijo de los animales y rápidamente, uno de ellos parto los arbustos…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pietza<strong>: Termino usado en la cazeria para denominar a los animales a cazar... y los lugares de recoleccion elegidos_


	5. La historia detras de la historia parte5

"_**la historia detrás de la historia: Capitulo 5"**_

Al apartar los arbustos…los dos hombres se vieron con que no había nada allí, tan solo unas ramas secas y resquebrajadas, junto a un par de hojas sobre la hierba…

-Mira, parece que aquí no hay nada –dijo uno de los sujetos mientras enarcaba una ceja y dejaba de apuntar con su rifle al grupo de plantas que estaban frente a el.

-¡Cómo eres tonto! –el sujeto alto le dio un zape al gordo dicho eso- Te dije que era una estúpida idea venir hasta aquí y ver esos arbustos.

-Pero, la idea fue tuya –replico el gordinflón mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

-Sabes que… eso ya no importa –volvió a decir el más delgado, seguido a eso, dio unos pasos más delante de donde estaba, como guiando al otro- Vámonos de aquí, después de todo, tenemos qué aprovechar la luz del día…por la noche no podemos estar cerca de la reserva Green-field.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto el que tenía el rifle- ¿Acaso le temes a los guarda bosques? –dejo ir una carcajada dicho eso, cosa que fue respondida con un gruñido por parte del otro.

-No, no es eso tonto…sino que, por las noches, todo cazador que intenta meterse allí, termina mal.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No lo sé…solo he oído rumores que por las noches no se puede ingresar sin sufrir algún tipo de daño o contra tiempo, y los cuidadores de la reserva, son sobornables…así que no creo que sean ellos –termino su frase y comenzó a caminar hacía adelante y con un ademán de su mano, le indico al otro que lo siguiera- Vámonos de aquí, tenemos que ver ese famoso río del que hablas, sino sacamos algo me voy a desesperar –empezó a caminar entre los árboles.

El camarada de aquel irritante individuo, se quedó allí un momento, y luego comenzó a seguir al otro, no quería perderse y tener que volver solo al campamento.

Por otra parte, no muy lejos de allí…entre un grupo de arbustos, se hallaban dos figuras observando con atención cada movimiento de esos sujetos, dichos observadores, eran Greg y Den…

"(Ufff…se fueron, estamos a salvo)" Intervino Den, dejando ir un suspiro pesado que contenía todos los nervios que acumulo en pocos segundos.

"(Pero ahora hay algo mas preocupante)" Contesto secamente Greg, volviéndose a ver que nadie los siguiera u observara…había corrido con suerte de no caer e las manos de esos sujetos. Una vez más, el le daba gracias a sus reflejos y su habilidad para correr a prisa, sino fuera por eso…ahora estarían en bolsas de cuero y siendo llevados a quién sabe dónde.

"(¿Qué quieres decir con que hay "mas preocupante"?)" Pregunto soprneido Den, mientras sostenía su mano herida…la cual sangraba un tanto.

El oji-café se levantó con rapidez y saco su cabeza de entre los arbustos para dar una última mirada…

(Nota: aquí los diálogos de los dos animales volverán a los guiones "-" )

-Se fueron… -suspiro un poco aliviado…

-Me alegro que se marcharan –sonrió Den de lado aun sin bajar su mano herida.

Greg al notar la expresión de su compañero…decidió acercársele a examinar cuan seria era la herida – Déjame ver tu mano –ordeno el ornitorrinco mientras se acercaba a Den, por otro lado, este último extendió su mano y se la mostró a su amigo…

La herida era bastante seria para ser una quemadura, puesto que había un enorme desgaste de piel y algo de sangre recorriendo paralelamente la palma de Den, también se podía notar uno que otro resto de tejido de la soga en la herida del oji-negro.

-Mira –hablo Greg dejando ir un suspiro algo nervioso- A lo que me refería con "mas preocupante" es que…si bien nosotros nos salvamos, ellos dijeron ir hacía el río, y ahí es donde está la madriguera y también donde se encuentran Mary y Adel…

-¡Ellas pueden estar en peligro! –interrumpió la explicación el de ojos negros, seguidamente se levantó de donde estaba, dispuesto a salir corriendo…pero fue sostenido por Greg.

-Escucha, iremos a ayudarlas…pero antes, debemos curar tu herida, ¿De acuerdo? –Ahora el tono de voz del futuro padre parecía más calmado, pero se podía percibir un dejo de temor en el mismo.

-¡No! –exclamo Den queriendo zafarse del agarre del otro- ¡Estoy bien, vamos!

Greg apretó con fuerza la palma herida de su amigo, haciendo que este dejara ir un alarido de dolor.

-¡NO! –Dijo con tono alto y grave el oji-café- Tenemos que ser cuidadosos y esperar antes de ir, de lo contrario nos mataran –Concluyo aun apretando la mano de su amigo y viendo que este no volvió a tomar asiento.

-¡Haaag! –gimió Den, el dolor pudo más y como cualquiera que busca alivio ante el mismo, se vio obligado a obedecer la orden y tomar asiento- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –entre cerro los ojos por el dolor, pidiendo que el otro lo soltara…aunque no lo aparentara, Greg tenia mucha fuerza.

-Ahora que si estás aquí…

No completo su frase el ornitorrinco, se levantó y salió de entre los arbustos, solo para acercarse al árbol del que habían caído, para tomar un par de rocas planas que había allí y también un par de hojas…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Adel estaba fuera de aquella madriguera, se encontraba recargada en un árbol cercano…

Suspiraba un poco pesado… por aquella vergüenza e incomodidad que había sentido momentos atrás.

"¡Pero que me pasa!" se dijo para si la hembra mientras se alejaba un par de pasos de aquél árbol, la madriguera estaba cerca, pero ella no quería entrar aun y hacer el ridículo frente a su amiga…

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y recordaba la sonrisa de su amiga y esa felicidad que sentía, no podía evitar sentirse extraña…aún más cuando Greg estaba junto a Mary, el solo imaginar eso, hacía que sus mejillas se enrojecieran y su expresión se frustrara un tanto…

De repente…unos pasos se escucharon entre la hierba… un repicar pesado y constante que llamo la atención de Adel.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se dijo para sí mientras trataba de identificar la fuente del sonido…

Para su sorpresa, poco más delante de donde ella estaba, unas siluetas se revelaron.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ambos amigos habían decidido emprender su marcha al hogar de Greg…pero ahora, lo hacían con mucho cuidado, puesto que habían decidido seguirle la pista a los dos tipos que estaban allí…esos cazadores que por poco y los atrapaban.

Cualquiera diría que era una locura el siquiera pensar seguirle el rastro a personas tan peligrosas, pero Greg y Den querían hacerlo, puesto que se dirigían al río que estaba cerca de allí y lo que preocupaba a ambos, era que encontraran el nido e hirieran a las dos hembras.

Los pasos de Greg, aunque silenciosos, denotaban ansiedad y mucho nervios…por otra parte, Den iba escondido entre los pastizales algo más a lo lejos del otro ornitorrinco pero más cerca de los cazadores, corriendo más riesgo de ser visto y atrapado… de un principio, el futuro padre le había dicho a su amigo que era una locura acercarse tanto…ambos querían evitar la llegada a la madriguera, pero también tenían que proteger sus integridades físicas en el trayecto.

"Deberás que es un idiota" se dijo para sí Greg mientras observaba a lo lejos al oji-negro arrastrarse entre los pastizales…

Apretó sus puños, y desde su escondite, miro con cierta rabia a esas personas, esos humanos que querían destruir su felicidad y dañar a su familia, ¡El no iba a permitirlo! No importa que tuviese que entregar para evitarlo…

Una vez probo algo de la crueldad de aquellos seres, cuando de niño, se llevaron a dos de sus hermanos e hirieron a su madre, afortunadamente esta se salvó y el… sus padres y los demás pudieron seguir su vida…pero nada fue igual dese aquella vez y Greg comenzó a tenerle cierto desprecio a los cazadores.

El era inteligente, y sabia, que la confrontación física era una tontería, puesto que perdería al instante… Y esas cosas, esos instrumentos estruendosos y mortales (rifles) que llevaban consigo los hombres, eran muy peligrosos también… así que, si quería vivir un tiempo más, era mejor alejar de otra forma a esas personas.

"Track"

Un sonido, similar a un golpeteo saco de sus pensamientos al oji-café, haciendo que subiese la mirada para ver a los dos sujetos extraños allí detenidos, como inspeccionando su entorno…

"Mira…llegamos al rio" dijo uno de ellos

"¿Aquí es donde viste lo que me comentabas?" preguntó el otro.

"Si…así es, por aquí hay una madriguera, peor aún no sé de qué es"

"Ja, no importa…ya lo averiguaremos"

Al escuchar esa conversación, el corazón de Greg se acelero y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¿acaso se dieron cuenta? Y descubrieron su hogar…

"Tengo que hacer algo" se dijo para si, mientras trataba de salir de su escondite, pero nada más dar un par de pasos…un sonido, otro "Track" se escuchó, seguidamente una piedra fue lanzada más adelante de donde estaban esos cazadores… llamando la atención de los dos.

¿Qué había sido eso?

En ese momento, una figura salió corriendo con rapidez delante de los cazadores…

Acaso…ese alguien era… ¿era Den?

"Mira…allí" dijo uno de los hombres.

"Vamos… ¡no lo pierdas de vista!" respondió el camarada del otro, y después de eso ambos comenzaron a correr…

Ahora sí, el oji café se alteró aún más y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de allí…

-¡Que rayos esta planeando ese demente! –exclamo Greg mientras echaba a correr el también, tenía que intersectar a su amigo y preguntarle qué diablos le pasaba…

Con toda la velocidad que pudo, se empeñó en mantener su carrera entre los arboles para no ser visto…hasta que llego a un claro.

En ese momento, un estruendo resonó…un "Pum" ¡Era un diaspro!, mismo que impacto justo en un árbol cercano a Greg, pero, antes de que el oji café se diera cuenta de nada…una figura salió y lo tumbo al suelo, haciendo rodar a los pastizales de nuevo.

Las pisadas de los hombres extraños se oyeron devuelta…ahora alejándose algo más de ahí.

"¿A dónde se habrá ido?"

"¡No lo sé!, tu solo sigue buscando"

Greg se despabilo un poco para asimilar la tremenda caída, y en ese instante, se dio cuenta que quién lo tumbo había sido Den…

-¡eres un estúpido! –grito Greg a su amigo mientras le daba un zape desde la posición en la que estaba, por otro lado Den sonrió y se volvió a incorporar…

-_Sí, si. Lo soy_…pero eso no importa ahora, tu ve a la madriguera y vigila a Mary y Adel, yo los distraeré, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo el oji-negro mientras sonreía divertido, ¡Acaso eso le parecía un juego!

-¡¿Qué no ves que podrían matarte? –Contesto exasperado el futuro Padre, ahora acercándose a su camarada- ¡Esto no es un juego, maldición!

-Escúchame –dijo con su no muy frecuente tono serio el oji-negro- quédate aquí, espera unos minutos comienza a moverte, mientras tanto yo los distraeré…

Dichas esas palabras, se volvió para salir, pero fue detenido de un brazo por el oji-cafe.

-No, por favor –hablo el ornitorrinco mientras bajaba la mirada- Ya perdí gente querida en el pasado…no quiero que pase eso ahora –la preocupación y tristeza en su voz eran evidentes, aunque el tratase de ocultarlo.

Den se liberó del agarre de su amigo y luego le dio un abrazo amistoso…

-No pasara nada…no perderás nada si me pasa algo –dichas esas palabras, se aparto de su amigo y le dio un fuerte empujón, que hizo que Greg cayera al suelo…después de eso, Den salto de entre la hierba y echo a correr.

-¡haag! –El futuro padre trataba de pararse mientras veía alejarse a su amigo- ¡no vayas!

A lo lejos, Den le sonrió una vez más…

-Confía en mí, estaré bien…

El oji-café no podía hacer nada, Den estaba muy lejos…

Apretó los puños y miro con rabia a lo lejos ¡maldita sea, porque tiene que ser así!, era el colmo de la locura…Den había vivido una vida feliz y alejado de esa gente, no tenía ni idea de lo que podían hacer.

Ahora, por mas que se quejara, a Greg solo le quedaba aguardar

Pasaron unos minutos, y comenzó a emprender su marcha hacia su hogar…

"Pum"

Otro estruendo se escuchó, seguidamente el sonido de algo cayendo…

¿Qué había sido eso?

Las pisadas aterradoras se oyeron nuevamente… ¿acaso esos tipos habían matado a Den ya y ahora venían por él?

El ornitorrinco de color verde cerro los ojos evitando escapar unas lágrimas, Den era un tonto…un loco y ahora un suicida ¡porque tuvo que hacerlo!

-Eres un imbécil… ¡Porque!, ¡porque lo hiciste!, nada ganabas haciéndote el héroe –gimió lamentando desde ya la muerte de su amigo, el sonido había sido a lo lejos, no había visto ninguna figura ni nada…pero ya era claro el hecho.

"No…no te rindas" la voz de su conciencia lo golpeo con furia, tenía que pararse y seguir…estaba muy cerca de su hogar y las pisadas de esos tipos se escuchaban más fuertes.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Greg comenzó a moverse entre aquellos arbustos… No era sencillo avanzar entre toda esa hierba alta y ramas, pero era lo más seguro, teniendo en cuenta que esos cazadores estaban a pasos de él nada más, caminando por aquel claro que era la orilla del río.

"Suerte que no encontraron la madriguera" se dijo Greg para si mientras entrecerraba levemente los ojos, había hecho bien en ubicar su casa entre las ondulaciones y la hierba…era un poco incómodo para ingresar, pero era perfecto para ocultarla de depredadores y de esa gente malvada, aun así, no hacía falta un ojo demasiado entrenado para ver el hogar de Greg…faltaba mirar con un poco de atención y ya, pero el oji café sabía que esas personas no iban a hacer eso…

Pero aun así, se sentía intranquilo, no… ¡Más que eso, estaba aterrado!

"Cálmate…nada pasara, están bien todos"

Sonrió dichas esas palabras y continuo caminando usando su entorno como un camuflaje efectivo, faltaba poco para dar con su hogar y estar a salvo…

Pero, en ese momento, por su cabeza pasaban las preguntas más arrolladoras para él "¿Estarán bien Adel y Mary?", "¿Abran visto venir a esos sujetos?"…

Entre sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que al dar un paso en falso…fue a dar con un resto de tierra seca y a punto de desprenderse…

"Crack"

Un sonido algo alto se hoyo, debido al desprendimiento de la tierra, y sin más…Greg rodó entre los pastizales.

-¡Haaag! –dejo ir un alarido en ese instante, para luego caer.

Por otra parte, los dos sujetos que iban caminando cerca del río escucharon el resonar de la hierba y la tierra y se volvieron a ver.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" dijo uno de los cazadores mientras miraba donde comenzaba la hierba…

"Si, pero que fue?" preguntó el otro…

"¡Vamos a ver!" exclamo uno de ellos y seguidamente corrieron en dirección a la fuente del sonido.

El ornitorrinco se hallaba ahí tirado entre la hierba, ahora no podía escapar…si se levantaba lo verían y eso sería muerte segura, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Inspecciono con rapidez su entorno y sin más, vio que había un pequeño espacio para poder incorporarse sin ser visto…unos pastizales medianamente altos.

Pero no podía hacer más que enderezar su postura, si corría y huía a su hogar, eso sería la condena para Su amada Mary y los demás, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Se escuchaban las pisadas de los extraños acercarse, Greg solo cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo peor, era el fin…

En ese instante, una mano lo alzó con fuerza, tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa y arrastrándolo hacía atrás.

El oji café abrió los ojos de par en par y trato de hacer algún tipo de alarido o gimoteo, pero la misma mano que lo arrastro le sostuvo con fuerza el pico.

-¡Shh!…No grites tonto -¿Esa voz?...la reconoció ¡era la de Adel!, la amiga de Mary.

El ornitorrinco dejo ir un suspiro en su interior, seguidamente, alzo un poco la vista para explorar el entorno donde se encontraba… al parecer, estaba dentro de un hueco en algún tipo de árbol.

Nuevamente las pisadas fuertes y constantes, eso hizo que Greg girara la vista para ver adelante, ese lugar en el que estaban… se hallaba oculto entre algunos pastizales, así que no los verían al menos que se acercaran algo más.

-Ahora, soltare tu pico, pero…si haces algún tipo de ruido…estaremos muertos, ¿entiendes? –Susurro la hembra al ornitorrinco de color verde…mismo que asintió con la cabeza- Bien –hablo de nuevo ella, seguidamente soltó el pico de Greg.

"¡Oye!" la voz de uno de los cazadores se escuchó…

Con atención y algo de nervios, ambos monotremas se volvieron a ver.

"¿Qué pasa?" intervino otro de esos tipos, solo sus voces se oían, ya que el escondite no dejaba ver la silueta de los dos humanos.

"Aquí no hay nada…" volvió a decir otra voz.

Los dos animales, se hallaban expectantes de no ser descubiertos…aunque no los hayan visto aun, todo podía voltearse en solo segundos para ambos y sería algo malo.

Nuevamente el repicar pesado se escuchó, ahora más cercano…sobresaltando a los dos animales que se hallaban ahí.

"¿Espera, oíste eso?" esas palabras…se metieron como cuchillos en los oídos de Adel y Greg, ¿Acaso los descubrieron?

Como en sincronía, ambos ornitorrincos tragaron en seco…por la preocupación, y cerraron levemente los ojos rezando en sus mentes "No nos veas…no estamos aquí, ¡Váyanse!"

Las pisadas se detuvieron, solo restaba esperar lo que iba a suceder.

"¿Seguro?" pregunto la otra voz "No escuche nada…tal vez sea tu imaginación"

Un resoplido algo molesto se hoyo salir de uno de los extraños…

"Tal vez, tengas razón…debe ser el cansancio de estar tanto tiempo por estos lados" dijo con un dejo de resignación en su voz, seguidamente…las pisadas retornaron, pero ahora alejándose de ahí…

"Por hoy dejemos todo esto, se hace tarde…debemos volver por las demás cosas y marcharnos"

"Cierto…pero volveremos, estoy seguro que aquí hay algo" dicho eso, las pisadas se hicieron más lejanas y la voz se hizo más baja…al parecer, esos tipos se alejaban de allí.

Pasaron un par de segundos, y es ahí…donde ambos ornitorrincos suspiraron de alivio y dejaron descansar sus músculos después de tanta tensión.

-¿Se habrán ido? –pregunto Adel, aun con su voz temblorosa por el terrible susto y el casi encuentro con la muerte…

Greg la miro y luego le sonrió, era natural que se sintiera así de asustada…después de todo, el también vivió en carne propia la experiencia de casi ser atrapado.

-Déjame asegurarme de eso –dijo el futuro padre, seguidamente se arrastró y asomo ligeramente la cabeza por un lado del hueco tronco, aparto los pastizales y algo a lo lejos, logro ver como los dos hombres se alejaban…ambos manteniendo una conversación, entretenida al parecer, puesto que reían y demás, realmente eran unos monstruos ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta, que casi matan a 2 criaturas de un susto?- Se están alejando…pero, será mejor quedarnos por aquí un par de minutos más, solo para estar seguro –Concluyo el macho mientras suspiraba nuevamente.

-De acuerdo –contesto Adel, ahora recargándose sobre la superficie de madera que era aquel árbol hueco.

El oji-café se volvió y vio fijo a la castaña…

-Quiero preguntarte algo –dijo Greg con un tono serio y mirada ya tranquila.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Adel entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?, ¿Qué hacías aquí afuera? –Pregunto intrigado Greg- Si no mal recuerdo, tú estabas con Mary al momento de marcharnos Den y yo, ¿verdad?

-Si lo estaba, pero salí fuera de la madriguera porque… -las palabras de la hembra no se completaron, puesto que una exclamación del oji-café interrumpió sus palabras.

-¡¿Huiste? ¡No me digas que… más de esos tipos alcanzaron a Mary! –dijo Greg, con un tono de preocupación y desesperación dispuesto a salir corriendo del escondite.

-No, no…tranquilo –intervino la castaña, ahora posando una mano en el hombro del otro- Solamente Salí, porque necesitaba tomar aire fresco…ya fuera del hogar, vi que otro par de sujetos se acercaban y decidí esconderme para vigilar que pasaba… en ese momento, me topé con Den y ahí fue, que mientras me movía, vi que estabas en problemas…y decidí ayudarte.

Greg suspiro con alivio y alzo su vista al cielo, como dando gracias por que no ocurriese nada…

-Pero, aun hay un problema –hablo el futuro padre- Dijiste que había otro par más de esos sujetos…cazadores, ¿no?

-Así es –respondió Adel- Vi en total seis de esos individuos, contando los últimos dos de hace un momento…

-Maldición, espero nos dejen en paz –exclamó algo molesto el oji café mientras golpeaba con su puño la tierra- no quiero que pase nada malo…

La hembra no contesto a esas palabras, solo se removió del escondite y decidió emprender su marcha de ahí, ya era suficiente de estar en un lugar tan angostó.

-A mi parecer, ya es seguro salir –sonrió con la misma presunción de siempre la de color castaño, seguidamente extendió su mano a Greg- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?

El futuro padre dejo ir una sonrisa, una que nunca disfruto tanto…puesto que la "tormenta" había pasado ya y todo estaba como antes, pero aun así…en el permanecía la preocupación, y las palabras que aquel tipo había dicho… "volveremos, estoy seguro que aquí hay algo" eso perturbaba de sobre manera a Greg ¿Eso significaba que volverían a sufrir estas odiseas?

-Oye Greg –llamo Adel, sacando al macho de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué Pasa? –pregunto este aun dubitativo.

-¿Qué sucedió con Den?, me topé con él unos momentos, pero después de eso…no lo vi más –pregunto intrigada la Hembra- ¿Pensé que estaría contigo?

El oji-café, sin más…detuvo su caminar y abrió grandes los ojos…

-¡Cierto! –exclamo preocupado y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza- ¡Me olvidé de él!, al momento de llegar aquí, nos separamos y dijo que estaría bien…pero, luego no lo vi más.

Ambos ornitorrincos se detuvieron y se miraron con algo de tristeza, ¿Acaso… él había caído preso de esa gente?

-No dirás que… -Adel bajo la cabeza con tristeza al ver la expresión de Greg.

-Creo que si… -dijo con tristeza y sin ánimos, se sentía mal porque uno de sus mejores amigos había perdido su vida, ¿pero de qué forma?...

La caminata de ambos animales continuaba, ya estaban muy cerca de la madriguera y por ende…tenían que apresurarse, lo que más quería ahora Greg, era ver a Mary y asegurarse de qué todo estuviera bien, el asunto de los cazadores…lo debatiría después.

-Por cierto…Adel –hablo el oji café con seriedad nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la castaña mientras se volvía.

-Respecto a todo lo que paso, quiero que…por favor, guardes el secreto de lo ocurrido y no digas nada a Mary de lo que pasamos, si es que no se dio cuenta ya… -Trago saliva un poco nervioso aun por todo lo pasado- No quiero que se preocupe de nada, eso no le sentaría bien y afectaría el cuidado de los huevecillos –bajó la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos- Te agradecería mucho que guardaras el secreto…no lo hagas por mí, sino por ella.

La hembra sonrió y volvió a caminar…

-No, no diré nada… -respondió- No quiero preocupar a mi amiga y romper su felicidad.

Ambos animales ahora estaban frente a la madriguera…pero al acercarse, escucharon unas voces y murmullos… que les llamo la atención.

-Oye, ¿qué es esos ruidos? –pregunto Greg mientras dirigía su mirada al hogar.

-Parece venir de ahí dentro –señalo la de color castaño ahora apuntando a la entrada de aquella madriguera.

Sin decir más, ambos monotremas se deslizaron por la entrada de tierra de aquel lugar, y al entrar…se encontraron con algo sorpresivo, pero grato para ambos.

Allí, poco más lejos cerca del nido…estaban Den y Mary…ambos sentados sonriendo y charlando muy amigablemente y con tal despreocupación, que parecía que nada hubiera pasado. Otra cosa curiosa, era que aun lado de Den, había un montón de frutas, raíces, insectos y uno que otro marisco de río.

-¡Ho!, miren quienes llegaron al fin –exclamo Den del otro lado de la madriguera, llamando la atención de todos.

-Al fin llegas cariño –sonrió con dulzura Mary, al parecer…no se había enterado de nada- Escuchaba mucho ruido afuera y estaba por ir a buscarte, pero Den justo llego, y trajo estos alimentos que dijo que tú le encargaste llevar, y luego de eso, nos pusimos a charlar un rato, me contó todo lo que pasaron para buscar comida –concluyo Mary con una risilla, pero algo le llamo la atención en la cara de su amado…y era esa expresión incrédula, como de no creer lo que pasaba.

-¿Está todo bien? –pregunto Mary nuevamente.

Adel sonrió y se dirigió donde los otros dos, dejando atrás a Greg, quien solo sacudió la cabeza e hizo una sonrisa de felicidad, no se explicaba como…pero Den estaba ahí y como si fuera poco, se las arregló para traer alimento y distraer a su esposa para que no se preocupase…

-No Mary, no me ocurre nada…solo tuve un día loco –Carcajeo un poco dicho eso, a lo lejos, Den le guiñaba un ojo a su amigo como diciendo "Un gusto ayudarte"


	6. 1La historia dtras de la historia part6

"_**la historia detrás de la historia: Capitulo 6 ( parte1)"**_

**(Pov Greg)**

Corría una brisa refrescante; hasta ahora un día perfecto ¿Por qué no disfrutar lo último que queda de el?

Me senté bajo la sombra de un gran y robusto árbol ¡vaya relajación después de un largo y agotador día!

Decidí hundirme en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos y sonreírle a la vida que tengo ahora.

Nunca hubiera imaginado ser tan feliz…tenía la vida que muchos anhelan e imploran;

El amor de mi vida y portadora de ella y cuatro pequeños luceros que pronto darían a conocer sus rostros a este pequeño hogar.

Nadie podía ser más feliz que yo en ese momento.

"Ahí está"

Oí murmurar a alguien, parecía estar cerca, no quería apresura conclusiones, así que respiré profundamente y voté el aire por el pico para calmarme

"No hagas ruido o escapará"

Se escuchó otra voz casi proveniente de la misma distancia, ahora si podía estar seguro de saber quienes me rodeaban. Humanos. Se hizo presente un crujido a una distancia más lejana, provocando la distracción de los seres dándome tiempo para escabullirme por entre unos arbustos.

"¡Oye! ¡Se nos escapa la presa! ¡Presta atención!" Gritó un cazador, yo por mi parte apresuré el paso, corría lo más que podía para que esos engendros no me alcanzaran.

"¡Corre! ¡No se nos valla a escapar este briboncete!"

Las ramas resonaban a mí alrededor y la hierba crujía con igual fuerza, no quería ser atrapado y muerto de una forma horrible por esas personas…

Mi corazón comenzaba a golpear con fuerza en mi corazón y por cada suspiro que se escapaba de mis pulmones mas sentía el temor…

Puedo escuchar los pasos de esas personas a mi espaldas pero tengo miedo de voltear y ver que ellos están a solo centímetros de mi.

De un momento a otro, escucho un estruendo pero algo más adelante de donde estoy ¿Qué había sido eso?

Quería detenerme pero el miedo obligaba a mis piernas a seguir corriendo, me sentía cansado y casi sin fuerzas, pero al final…los pasos se detienen.

"¿Ya no hay peligro?" me dije para mi mismo nada mas detenerme…no escuchaba ya pasos, ¿estaría salvo?

"¡HAAAAAAA!"

Un grito rompe con el silencio momentáneo haciendo que todo se estremeciera a mi alrededor, había reconocido perfectamente ese grito…

(-¡Mary!) –grite sobre saltado al reconocer la voz de mi amada pedir ayuda, ese grito había sido de dolor y desesperación.

"¡HAAAAA!"

Nuevamente aquel alarido pidiendo ayuda, dichos sonidos provienen poco mas adelante de mi, ahí donde terminan los arbustos…quiero ir a ver pero estoy paralizado ¿pero porque?...por mas que lo intente no puedo moverme un centímetro…

Los gritos inundan nuevamente el ambiente y como una alarma se disparan los latidos de mi corazón

"Alguien venga"

Escucho otra vez su voz pero no puedo hacer nada, ¡Maldición muévanse piernas!

Al fin, después de una larga lucha contra mi cuerpo; mis extremidades inferiores responden con éxito y de nuevo volví a escuchar aquellos pasos a mi espaldas ¡tengo que correr!...

Tome impulso y lo más rápido que pude atravesé aquellos arbustos.

Me tomo poco tiempo de mi huida para llegar hasta donde estaba ahora, un claro ausente de árboles y cubierto por la hierba…nada mas llegar ahí deje ir un suspiro pesado y me voltee a ver si me seguían.

"Estoy a salvo" pensé al ver que nadie me perseguía, ahora…solo tenia que llegar a mi hogar.

A lo lejos, había divisado esa entrada de tierra que daba hacía mi madriguera…

¿Pero esperen?, hay algo extraño allí tumbado justo en la entrada de mi hogar, pero no puedo ver con claridad que es…

Consumido por la curiosidad termino por acercarme para investigar…

Ojala nunca hubiese visto eso… al llegar a ese grupo de hojas y hierba…allí en el piso, en un charco de carmesí estaba…

-¡no! –me acerque, no podía concebir esa idea, era algo espantoso lo que estaba viendo…

Su cuerpo aun estaba caliente, espasmos involuntarios corrían por el mismo y su vista estaba pérdida y casi vacía…había llegado tarde, muy tarde.

-Por favor no… ¡no! –Exclame ahora abrazándome de ese cuerpo, perteneciente a mi querida Mary- resiste…yo puedo salvarte.

Nuevamente esos pasos retornaron, ese repicar pesado que se hacía más fuerte por cada segundo que pasaba.

Echo una furia me voltee "¡Tengo que enfrentarlos!" pero al hacerlo me vi con que no había nada a mis espaldas ¡donde diablos están!

(-¡salgan!) Grite exasperado mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de mi amada Mary contra el mío, no iban a vencerme así como así…tenia que luchar ahora contra esos malditos asesinos.

¡Condenaos pasos!, dejen de oírse y muestren a quienes los dan… ¡Ya!

No pude resistir la tristeza de ver a mi querida Mary morir ante mis ojos, le gritaba que resistiera y que todo ib a estar bien…

Recosté mi cabeza sobre su cuerpo y comencé a liberar gruesas lágrimas de dolor ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no supe protegerla?

De repente un golpe muy fuerte impacta en mi espalda, tumbándome al suelo y llenándome de horror ya que al subir mi mirada puedo ver a esas personas y sus rostros horrorosos verme como si fuese un trofeo o algún objeto sin vida.

-¡ahora sigues tu! –dijo aquel ser extraño para luego alzar su arma.

¡HAAAAA!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**(Pov General)**

Un resoplido se escucho, de esos que uno deja ir cuando se siente sumido por la peor agonía…

Greg abrió sus ojos y en ellos solo había oscuridad.

Sudando frío volvió su mirada hacía todas partes y en ese momento se decido a llevar sus manos al piso y palpar el mismo en un intento de saber donde se encontraba…

Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de algo…se encontraba en su nido, ese que había construido para el y Mary.

Dejo ir un suspiro inmenso de alivio y sus ojos ya adaptados algo mas a la oscuridad pudieron apenas divisar una figura que estaba tumbado aun lado de el…

Con cuidado llevo una de sus manos a aquella figura y al tocarla sintió la tibieza de dicho cuerpo y como respiraba tranquilamente.

-estas bien… –susurro, se sentía aliviado y no pudo evitar posar un beso sobre la mejilla de su amada Mary, todo había sido un sueño y ellos en realidad estaban a salvo, nada había perturbado el pequeño mundo que era el y su joven familia.

Por su parte, la hembra se removió de su lugar al sentir el toque de su amado…

Abrió ligeramente los ojos y aunque no podía ver a Greg con claridad debido a la oscuridad, podía reconocer su calidez, su respiración y esos latidos que acariciaban su piel.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto la hembra en un susurro también y en ese momento Greg volvía a besarla.

El oji café no contesto nada y se acurruco aun mas, para luego posar con suavidad su pico sobre el cuello de su amada- no sucede nada, ¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera estar junto a ti? –carcajeo bajito y sonrío.

-no claro que no –contesto ella correspondiendo al beso y la caricia.

-Vuelve a dormir, solo tuve un mal sueño –dijo sin quitar su sonrisa y el tono suave en su voz- quiero que estés bien, recuerda que mañana será el gran día.

-lo se… –sonrío la de ojos azules-¿les dirás a Den y Adel? –pregunto Mary.

-Den no se me despega de encima –carcajeo Greg, ahora recordando lo que había pasado hace una semana atrás…aquella actuación tan temeraria y valiente por parte de su camarada del alma a quien le debía una muy grande ahora- asumo que Adel no deja de molestarte tampoco, ¿Verdad? –pregunto el futuro padre a lo que Mary rió algo mas fuerte.

-No, claro que no –contesto la hembra, luego hizo una pausa para removerse un poco de su posición original, seguidamente llevo una mano al rostro de Greg para acariciar su mejilla derecha- sabes, si hay algo que te queja…puedes decírmelo –le sonrío ya que sabia que su amado no se levantaba de esa manera buscando un abrazo.

-no, deberás que estoy bien –contesto- vuelve a dormir no me sucede nada.

Greg le dio un último beso de buenas noches y nuevamente la hembra volvió a cerrar los ojos envuelta en el abrazo de su amado que se torno algo más fuerte.

El oji café cerro también sus ojos ahora recordando todo aquello que aconteció hace ya una semana y media, ese encuentro con los cazadores que no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo.

*Flashback*

_Greg se despabilo un poco para asimilar la tremenda caída, y en ese instante, se dio cuenta que quién lo tumbo había sido Den…_

_-¡eres un estúpido! –grito Greg a su amigo mientras le daba un zape desde la posición en la que estaba, por otro lado Den sonrió y se volvió a incorporar…_

_-Sí, lo soy…pero, tú ve a la madriguera y vigila a Mary y Adel, yo los distraeré, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo el oji-negro mientras sonreía divertido, ¡Acaso eso le parecía un juego!_

_-¡¿Qué no ves que podrían matarte? –Contesto exasperado el futuro Padre, ahora acercándose a su camarada- ¡Esto no es un juego, maldición!_

_Ahora quien recibía un zape, más bien una bofetada era Greg…por parte de Den._

_-Escúchame –dijo con su no muy frecuente tono serio el oji-negro- quédate aquí, espera unos minutos y luego comienza a moverte…_

_Dichas esas palabras, se volvió para salir, pero fue detenido de un brazo por Greg._

_-No, por favor –hablo el ornitorrinco mientras bajaba la mirada- Ya perdí gente querida en el pasado…no quiero que pase eso ahora –la preocupación y tristeza en su voz eran evidentes, aunque el tratase de ocultarlo._

_Den se liberó del agarre de su amigo y luego le dio un abrazo amistoso…_

_-No pasara nada…no perderás nada si me pasa algo –dichas esas palabras, se aparto de su amigo y le dio un fuerte empujón, que hizo que Greg cayera al suelo…después de eso, Den salto de entre la hierba y echo a correr._

*Fin del flashback*

El solo recordar aquello le hacía helar la sangre…mas en ese momento cuando creyó que Den deberás había muerto, pero al final lo mas impresionante fue encontrar al supuesto fallecido de los mas normal en el hogar…

"¿Cómo lo hace?" se pregunto el oji-café mientras sonreía por tal ironía, "Algún día tendría que enseñarme"

Pero dejando de lado la gracia, si era serio que esos individuos estuviesen rondando cerca de aquel sitio, eso despertaba la paranoia de Greg y hacía que sus alarmas internas estuviese 110% alerta, mas ahora que sus niños estaban a punto de romper el cascaron…

Inclusive se había encargado de reforzar las entradas y ocultar de mejor forma la madriguera para estar a salvo de esos sujetos…

Obviamente que la esposa de Greg no dejaba de de hacer preguntas ante la repentina actitud paranoica de su amado, pero rápidamente el oji café se encargaba de responderle con alguna excusa tonta que venia acompañada de algunos gestos y acciones para engatusar al a futura madre para que dejara atrás sus sospechas.

No solo aumento la resistencia en la casa…también la vigilancia…

Cada vez que salía en busca de alimentos, el futuro padre procuraba demorar lo menos posible y como si fuera poco dejaba a Den vigilando los alrededores en caso de que algo ocurriese…

Hace días que Greg no dormía bien y que despertaba con pesadillas que se volvían horas de sueño frustrado que afectaban su desempeño diurno, pero eso no importaba…si las cosas se complicaban demasiado el había acordado un plan, el cual consistía en que se largasen de ese sitio nada mas los cachorros tuvieran la capacidad de andar.

Le habían advertido antes que el lugar a donde se iba a vivir era peligroso, pero el nunca escucho…gran error para el, por eso, tras comprobar en carne propia lo que decían, decidió que volverían a las planicies de la reserva Green-Field, allí estarían a salvo.

Volvió a suspirar dejando salir ese aire viciado de sus pulmones, el nunca fue así de paranoico y acelerado, tenia que dejar de lado esos malos pensamientos y tener una actitud positiva como siempre la tuvo… eso lo había llevado a realizar grandes cosas como la de cumplir su sueño de una familia y el de tener un gran amor.

"Las cosas van a mejorar" se dijo para si mientras entrecerraba los ojos, estaba casi vencido por el sueño "los cazadores se marcharán y no tendremos que abandonar nuestro hogar" volvió a decirse mientras cerraba por completo sus ojos "en este río al lado de nuestro hogar les enseñare a andar a mis hijos y les mostrare como recolectar alimentos"

Abrazo a Mary casi posesivamente, no quería que nada le pasara a ella ni que los alejasen… quería seguir con su vida y tener una linda familia y unos hermosos cachorros con los que siempre había soñado...corretear con ellos, sonreír, jugar y verlos crecer sanos y fuertes.

"No quiero perderlos" un par de lagrimas corrían por su rostro, ese sueño había sido espantoso y el no quería que pasase en la realidad…

Desde siempre le habían dicho relatos aterradores de esos cazadores y lo que podían llegar a hacer, ahora el estaba conciente de que todo lo que decían era cierto y por eso, el iba a proteger a su familia así quedara como un demente frente a los demás…el cuidaría lo que es suyo, lo que ama…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El sol comenzaba a asomar sobre aquellos árboles que cubrían el páramo que era aquel río y sus alrededores.

Como de costumbre, muy temprano en la mañana, el oji-café salía de su madriguera para buscar alimentos y vigilar los alrededores…

"_Cuídate, vuelve pronto" aun el podía escuchar esas palabras por parte de su amada y ver la expresión de preocupación en su rostro…_

"_No te preocupes, no pasara nada" había contestado el, trataba de ocultar su temor bajo esa sonrisa…pero no podía engañar a nadie y ya comenzaba a levantar sospechas…_

Greg sin mas Salio de sus pensamientos al sentir un movimiento detrás de unos arbustos cercanos…

Rápidamente se puso a la defensiva en espera de lo peor, pero su temor se disipa al ver a Den salir de aquellas plantas.

-Ho ahí estas Greg –El oji-negro (den) esbozo una sonrisa al ver a su amigo.

El ornitorrinco de color verde abandono su postura defensiva al reconocer a su camarada, seguidamente bajo la mirada y logro divisar esa herida que aun estaba en la pata de su amigo Den.

-Hola –dijo con un tono seco y poco efusivo- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? –claramente refiriéndose a la mano herida.

Den sonrío y se acerco con el humor de siempre de a su camarada, de una u ora forma tenia que romper esa tensión que se estaba generando en el aire…

-como crees, ¡estoy de perlas! –carcajeo el oji-negro abrazando a Greg, pero este ultimo dejo ir un gruñido de fastidio.

-si, lo que digas –contesto sin mas para luego apartar la mirada.

-y que me dices de ti, ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto ahora Den viendo la expresión cansina del oji-café. Era claro que no estaba de humor para preguntas de ningún tipo.

(Nota: Aqui escuchan _"Main theme"_ del OST de higurashi no naku koro ni)

-Si, lo estoy –Mintió, no podía decirle que no dormía hace 4 días y cada vez que intentaba hacerlo tenía pesadillas… Tomo aire y luego giro la mirada para esta cara a cara con Den- ¿Iras hacía la madriguera? –pregunto el futuro padre ahora viendo como el oji-negro asentía.

-Si, iré hacía allí- contesto mientras veía con seriedad a Greg, esos ojos no denotaban nada bueno.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el futuro padre al ver la cara tan inexpresiva de su amigo.

-Ve con cuidado –dejo de abrazar al oji-café y camino un par de pasos, no sin antes entregarle algo en sus manos- No te gustara lo que veras mas halla.

El ornitorrinco abrió de par en par los ojos al escuchar eso de "No te gustara lo que veras" seguidamente bajo la mirada para ver en sus manos una roca afilada y puntiaguda, misma que había servido como puñal en otra ocasión.

-¿Por qué me das esto? –pregunto Greg ahora viendo alejarse con paso lento a Den.

El semi-acuático de color mas claro se volvió aun con esa mirada aterradoramente seria

- solo ten cuidado, ¿Vale?, Puede que no te guste lo que veas –Greg trago saliva al oír eso y su corazón latió un poco mas fuerte.

Subió la mirada nuevamente y ya no había nadie, Den se había ido…

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro, ¿Desde cuando Den actuaba con tanta seriedad?...esa actitud inquietaba a Greg.

"Ya…mejor déjate de pensamientos tontos" volvió a decirse mientras comenzaba a dar un par de pasos mas, si Den dijo que tuviera cuidado entonces lo tendría.

Guardo con cuidado aquel puñal improvisado entre su pelaje verde y procedió a caminar… Recordando que no tendría que tardar demasiado tiempo.

(Nota: Si oian la musica, dejen de escucharla)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La luz poco a poco comenzaba a filtrarse de entre esos huecos que parecían ventanas allí en la madriguera donde vivía aquella joven pareja que pronto seria una gran familia…

Aquel recinto estaba colmado de ansiedad y expectación dado que estaban a solos momentos de que aquellas cuatro vidas se mostraran al fin ante el mundo.

Mary como de costumbre de se hallaba recostada sobre aquel nido sirviendo de abrigo y protección para aquellos huevecillos que tanto había cuidado durante dos largas semanas…

Aun lado del nido se encontraban Adel y Den observando expectantes cada movimiento de la futura madre y de sus cachorros aun no nacidos.

-¿Porque se mueven tanto? –pregunto incrédulo Den mientras dirigía una mirada de intriga a la hembra de color castaño- ¿Acaso tienen frío? -al oji-negro le llamaba mucho la atención que los huevecillos se movieran constantemente.

-¡no seas bobo! –Contesto en un suspiro Adel- se mueven tanto porque están a horas de eclosionar.

-¿Pero no tienen frío, verdad? –volvió a preguntar como si la explicación no hubiese sido, echo que hizo reír a las dos hembras.

-No, claro que no –contesto Mary ahora alzando con cuidado uno de los huevecillos- Mira, toca uno y veras –volvió a hablar ahora con ese pequeño ovalo de calcio en sus manos.

Dean con cuidado asomo una de sus manos al cascaron, al tocarlo sintió la tibieza del huevo y como se movía inquieto…casi como un corazón que palpita cuando esta emocionado.

-Es…tan tibio el cascaron –dijo impresionado de la vida que destilaba aquella pequeña cáscara que servia de barrera al mundo exterior.

-Así es –sonrío Mary- y pronto serán unos lindos cachorros.

-Pues creo que seré tío muy pronto –El oji negro inflo el pecho con orgullo pero rápidamente recibió un zape que lo tumbo al suelo.

-Que caso contigo ¿verdad?, te dije que no necesitan aun tío tan tonto como tu –Contesto Adel quien había dado el "estate quieto" que dejo a Dean tirado en el suelo.

-Auuch –contesto el ornitorrinco de color claro mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se levantaba- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

Los presentes allí rieron con ganas debido a tantas tonteras…el aire de aquél sitio estaba lleno de alegría y entusiasmo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hasta ahora todo parecía tranquilo en los alrededores, salvo por uno que otro animal que irrumpía el silencio no había gran problema y eso eran puntos a favor de Greg, quien se apresuraba en sus labores…

"Veamos, estas raíces si son comestibles" se dijo para si mientras observaba un tierno tallo y raíz que había arrancado de la tierra, tenia que escoger los mejores alimentos para culminar con una deliciosa comida ese gran día donde al fin vería los rostros de las criaturas que serian sus hijos…

A pesar de todos los problemas que habían acontecido últimamente, el aun no dejaba de esbozar su sonrisa y de tener aquel entusiasmo, sabia que su paranoia se disiparía en cuanto los cachorros saliesen por fin de sus cascarones.

Se levanto del suelo, puesto que se encontraba en la base de un árbol y luego procedió a caminar, otra cosa que salto su mente fue aquello que le había dicho Den "Ten cuidado"

-Pfff...Tonterías –exclamo en voz alta mientras seguía caminando de lo mas alegre, tenia bastantes raíces comestibles ya solo faltaban algunos mariscos de río y un par de larvas de esas que crecían a las orillas de la costa y todo estaría listo, otro punto a favor, era ese de dirigirse al río, ya que solo tendría que caminar un poco mas y llegaría a su hogar…

Con su vista inspecciono con rapidez el sitio donde se encontraba: un páramo cubierto de árboles la mayoría tapaban con sus grandes copas verdes la vista al cielo y no dejaban ver mucho de este, salvo los rayos del sol que se filtraban con cuidado y llegaban a tocar el suelo para iluminar la verde y alta hierba.

Alrededor había matas de hojas y arbustos que ocultaban de la vista a los demás claros cercanos, era un lugar perfecto para buscar alimentos sin ser visto por los depredadores…


	7. 2La historia dtras de la historia part6

**"La historia detrás de la historia capitulo 6 (parte 2)"**

Mientras Greg caminaba se sumía en sus pensamientos y en ellos se daba la oportunidad de idolatrarse a si mismo, a pesar de todas las cosas…estas estaban yendo muy bien

Y todo gracias a su ingenio y su rapidez para solucionar las cosas…pero claro, seria un egoísta si no le diera una buena porción de crédito al idiota de Den, ese desquiciado que se lanzo a la boca de los asesinos y aun así sobrevivo.

"Deberás tendría que darte las gracias amigo" se dijo para si, recordando, que cuando volvió a ver a Den en la madriguera lo que hizo fue darle un puñetazo en el rostro y gritarle un grupo de injurias ante la mirada sorprendida de Adel y Mary…

*Flashback*

_-¿Está todo bien? –pregunto Mary._

_Adel sonrió y se dirigió donde los otros dos, dejando atrás a Greg, quien solo sacudió la cabeza e hizo una sonrisa de felicidad, no se explicaba como…pero Den estaba ahí y como si fuera poco, se las arregló para traer alimento y distraer a su esposa para que no se preocupase…_

_-No Mary, no me ocurre nada, solo tuve un día loco –Carcajeo un poco dicho eso, seguidamente se acerco con paso rápido…no a su amada sino que a su amigo Den y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte…_

_-Hey…tranquilo cocodrilo –carcajeo Dean sorprendido y correspondiendo al abrazon de su amigo- yo también te extrañe._

_Las dos hembras allí presentes miraban la escena con sorpresa, bueno solo una de ellas, ya que Adel conocía el contexto._

_-Estas bien –dijo Greg como queriendo romper a llorar, le producía una enorme felicidad el ver a su camarada con vida._

_-Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –carcajeo el oji-negro, pero en ese momento, sintió un tiron tumbarlo con fuerza…seguidamente un puñetazo impactar justo en su pico._

_Todo había pasado muy rápido pero cuando la escena se detuvo, se logro ver a Den en el piso y sobre el estaba Greg con su puño en alto y con una expresión entre felicidad y furia._

_-¡JAMAS!, Y REPITO ¡JAMAS! VUELVAS A HACER ESO! –exclamo ahora apretando con fuerza la mano herida de su amigo, sacándole un gemido de dolor seguido de una enorme carcajada que dejo sorprendido al oji-café._

_-claro…lo que digas compañero –contesto Den aun manteniendo su sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, pero lejos de molestar al otro le saco una enorme sonrisa._

_Se separaron y nuevamente Greg volvió a Darle un abrazo, luego tendría muchas excusas que dar a Mary sobre el porque de hacer eso._

*Fin del flashbacks*

El no se había dado cuenta, pero sin mas había llegado al final de aquel espeso bosque ara dar con un claro, era solo cuestión de atravesar un par de arbustos que estaban enfrente y pronto estaría en el río…

Pero…de repente se detuvo y abrió los ojos de par en par, esa escena se le hacía muy familiar.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente puesto que había visto un paisaje similar en aquella pesadilla que había tenido por la noche, donde el corría huyendo de cazadores y al final encontraba a su amada sin vida justo en la entrada de aquel hogar que tenían.

"recuerda lo que dijimos de ser un acelerado" sacudió con fuerza su cabeza como tratando de espantar esos pensamientos paranoicos que querían llegar a su mente…no había ocurrido nada hasta ahora y no iba a ocurrir tampoco.

Un sonido entre aquellos arbustos que pretendía atravesar llamo su atención…

Greg se volvió con rapidez y recordó aquella roca que había obtenido como arma, y con su mano libre procedió a sacarla de entre su pelaje verde.

Las matas de hojas se movían con mas fuerza que antes y eso provoco que el oji-café se pusiera a la defensiva y apretara con mas fuerza la base de ese puñal improvisado, sea lo que sea que saliese de ahí, el estaría listo para enfrentarlo.

"Ayuda, alguien venga"

Una voz se hizo escuchar del otro lado, nuevamente la escena se representaba igual que en sus sueños, cuando el escuchaba a alguien pedir auxilio.

-¿Qui…quien es? –pregunto, ahora esperando que alguien se revelase de entre las plantas.

Un movimiento brusco hizo que algunas hojas salieran desprendías de aquellos arbustos, seguidamente una gran figura negra se revelo…

Greg retrocedió un poco, si esa "cosa" pretendía atacarlo no se las vería fácil de ningún modo…

Sorprendentemente, la silueta que se revelo no ataco ni nada, solo quedo tumbada en el suelo, dejando más que confundido a Greg quien termino por acercarse a observar.

"Ayúdame, por favor"

Ahora el futuro padre pudo reconocer mejor esa voz, que partencia a una criatura de género femenino.

Greg se acerco un poco más para divisar algo que lo horrorizo…

El animal que estaba tumbado en el piso, era un Dingo (un lobo australino) de color amorronado y negro, misma criatura estaba cubierta de sangre en su abdomen, roja y espesa sangre que brotaba de un enrome agujero ubicado donde se supone iba el corazón de esos animales.

El futuro padre retrocedió con horror un par de pasos, tratando de no gritar por la impresión, la pobre criatura en el piso jadeaba pesado y un hilo grueso de sangre se escapaba de su hocico, pero no solo eso, sino que sus patas traseras estaban llenas de cortes y de ellas también escurría el mismo liquido rojo carmesí.

-Santo cielo –Dijo sin más el oji-café, seguidamente se acerco a la Hembra de dingo en un intento de ayudarla.

-Por favor… -contesto sin alientos la criatura- salva a mis cachorros, ellos están en aquel arbusto –subió ligeramente la cabeza para apuntar a las matas de donde había salido- Esos individuos se acercan, están matando cualquier cosa que se atraviese a su paso.

A Greg s le acelero el corazón, esa escena también le recordaba a su sueño, salvo por la hembra desconocida todo era exactamente igual…

Las palabras que calaban en sus oídos y su cabeza fueron esas de: "Ellos ya vuelven, y están matando cualquier cosa que se les atraviese" ¡Tenia que irse de ese sito y regresar a su madriguera, para advertirles a los demás acerca de lo que iba a ocurrir!...

Bajo la mirada nuevamente, quería ver si podía ayudar en algo a esa Hembra de lobo, pero nada mas hacerlo, noto que era demasiado tarde… la criatura había muerto por la pérdida de sangre.

"Rayos" aparto la vista otra vez, le producía pena ver tal escena…pero ya no había lugar para las lagrimas.

Ahora solo le quedaba cumplir la ultima voluntad de esa criatura que tuvo un final miserable…sin mas que decir se dirigió a los arbustos que había mencionado la hembra de dingo antes de morir…

Aparto los mismos con cuidado, y al ver dentro de las matas de hojas, vio algo que lo dejo aun mas impresionado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un sonido casi inaudible, muy similar a un "Crack" comenzó a escucharse sin más…

Los presentes cerca de aquel nido abrieron grandes los ojos, estaban presenciando un nacimiento…

-Wooow, ¿el cascaron dejo de serles cómodo? –pregunto Dean mientras prestaba especial atención a la puesta de los huevecillos que pronto serian unos cachorros.

-no seas tonto –contesto Adel sonriendo, en el tiempo que a habían pasados todos juntos, ella había aprendido a soportar las ocurrencias del ornitorrinco de ojos negros al punto de causarle gracia las cosas que decía.

Por otra parte, Mary se había echo ligeramente aun lado de donde estaba recostada para tener mejor vista de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ya casi es hora –especto la hembra verde-azul mientras sonreía, pero en ese momento, a su mente vino una pregunta… - ¿Greg aun no ha vuelto?

Dean y Adel se miraron entre ellos con intriga, luego dirigieron su mirada a la entrada de la madriguera…

-ahora que lo pienso, se esta demorando bastante –hablo el semi-acuático de color claro mientras se llevaba una mano a la parte baja de su pico.

-¿Por qué crees que se haya retrasado? –pregunto la hembra de color castaño volviendo a ver la entrada de la madriguera

En ese instante, Den se adelanto un par de pasos para dirigirse a la portezuela de tierra que era la salida.

-¿a donde vas? –preguntaron ambas hembras al unísono haciendo volver al oji-negro.

-pues voy a buscar a Greg –contesto mientras esbozaba su sonrisa de siempre, seguidamente salio con paso rápido del hogar de la joven pareja.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya fuera de aquella madriguera, La castaña apenas pudo interceptar a Den antes de que se marchase… todo aquello que había hablado alguna ves con Mary, acerca de sus sentimientos hacia dean, era hora de decirlo…

-¡Espera! –exclamo ella para luego sostener al oji-negro del brazo derecho.

Sorprendido ante tal acción, Den se volvió a ver que sucedía…

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el, ahora esperaba un regaño por parte de la malhumorada hembra, pero en cambio solo veía la expresión de pena en el rostro de Adel.

-no vayas –contesto en un tono entre-cortado ella mientras sostenía con toda la fuerza que podía el ante-brazo del oji-negro.

-¿Por qué no? –volvió a preguntar mientras miraba con atención los ojos de la castaña…esas vistas de color miel que estaban intranquilas, por una razón ajena al de color claro.

-Pues porque… -no podía completar sus palabras, para ella no era fácil tragarse su orgullo y decirle que estaba preocupada por el…que no quería que se arriesgara por cualquier estupidez que había.

-Porque, ¿Qué? –pregunto Den sin cambiar su tono.

-Pues yo, porque… -cerró los ojos con fuerza y ahora bajo su agarre hacía la mano del oji-negro- ¡No quiero que te pase nada! –su pico y mejillas de color marrón se tornaron ligeramente rosados al decir esas palabras, cosa que sorprendió a Den, que no supo contestar nada, ¿Por qué tal reacción?

Unos pasos mas resonaron sobre la hierba, el ornitorrinco de color claro no estaba dispuesto a contestar…su marcha estaba por darse.

-¡Dime algo! –exclamo nuevamente Adel, había hablado con lo que realmente sentía y el otro no respondo nada, eso la desesperaba- Que me digas al…

Sus palabras no se completar, puesto que sintió un abrazo envolverla.

(Nota: Aquí es bastante importante que escuchen "Dear you-trust" ya que la letra de dicha canción se vera en negritas traducida al español")

"**Confía en mí, nena, por favor dame tiempo, dame tiempo, dame tiempo..."**

Ya no supo que responder, se quedo estática en su lugar…sentía una sensación extraña en su pecho. Y un espasmo correr por su cuerpo… ¿ella estaba recibiendo un abrazo?

-no te preocupes amiga –se separo de ella y le sonrío, tal parece que Den ni enterado de la preocupación de la castaña- volveré pronto.

**"Oí a alguien decir, oh, "Esta edad que ambos compartimos es,  
>Más dulce que el vino, más dulce que el vino… "<strong>

Algo mas a lo lejos, Greg corría lo mas rápido que podía…atravesando cuanto obstáculo estaba en su camino, lo que había visto era terrible…y no quería que ocurriese lo mismo con su familia.

"Pero esperen" se dijo para si al detenerse en seco, ¿si al llegar a su madriguera eso ya había acontecido?

-No, no… ¡ellos están bien! –exclamo en voz alta, no quería recordar lo que había visto…esa pobre madre que había tenido un final terrible y sus cachorros que llevaban mas tiempo de muertos que ella- ¡Tengo que apresurarme! –volvió a correr…ya estaba cerca.

**"Oh,mi amor ahora lo que tenemos juntos es una semilla, sólo necesita tiempo para crecer, Si estamos juntos cada día será más fuerte, sí…"**

Mary se hallaba sola dentro de la madriguera viendo poco a poco emerger a sus cachorros…no le importaba estar allí sin nadie alrededor ya que su felicidad era enorme como para preocuparse por esas cosas ahora, por simplezas como la ausencia.

Uno de los cascarones ya estaba a mitad de romperse y del mismo, salía una pequeña cola de castor cubierta de una felpa…seguidamente una pequeña patita palmeada de un color amarillo muy claro…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la ornitorrinco mientras pensaba en la sorpresa que se llevaría su amado al ver a fuera de sus cascarones a los cachorros…al fin el tiempo de espera había terminado y oficialmente, esos dos serian Madre y Padre.

**"Es un precio que tienes que pagar, ese de estar junto a mi, ¿Acaso quiere ser feliz conmigo?"**

-No, te digo que no vayas –volvió a exclamar Adel, quería detenerlo a como diera lugar.

-te lo dije, no voy a tardarme, cuida a Mary, ¿De acuerdo? –contesto Den.

-¡Ya es suficiente! –de un tiron trajo al de color claro justo donde ella.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ahora algo molesto por tal acción…

-¡Tengo algo que decirte! –volvió a decir ella- ¡y vas a escucharme!.

**"Confía en mí, nena, por favor, por favor.**

**Toma esta vía y acompáñame a compartir la eternidad.**

**Oh, se mi mente, ayúdame a decidir."**

El oji-café jadeaba muy fuertemente, estaba casi sin aire, quería detenerse…pero su mente se lo negaba.

"Falta poco" se dijo para si al subir la mirada y observar a lo lejos el rio que era clara señal de su cercanía…

Pronto estaría allí y se preparaba para lo peor, si esos cazadores están cerca, el los afrontaría sin importar que...

**"Oh,mi amor ahora lo que tenemos juntos es una semilla, sólo necesita tiempo para crecer…  
>Si estamos juntos cada día será más fuerte, sí,<br>Es un precio que tienes que pagar, ¿Acaso quiere ser feliz conmigo?"**

Uno de los cascarones se había roto por completo y del mismo emergía una pequeña cabeza cubierta de una felpa verde-azulada, seguidamente se mostró un pico muy pequeño de color naranja y unos ojitos cerrados pero que clamaban por abrirse…

Un llanto ahogado, y la primera cría habían nacido.

**"Confía en mí, nena, por favor, por favor.**

**Toma esta vía y acompáñame a compartir la eternidad.**

**Oh, se mi mente, ayúdame a decidir."**

Los dos se habían quedado ahí, el acercamiento había sido demasiado…

-¿Qué querías decirme? –pregunto Den abriendo los ojos de par en par, Adel solo se mantenía observándolo como si lo que hubiese echo fuese a tener un castigo.

-Quería decirte que, yo –su lengua parecía trabarse y su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza…se sentía como una tonta al no decir nada en ese momento que la actuación era decisiva.

**"Oh, mi amor ahora lo que tenemos juntos es una semilla, sólo necesita tiempo para crecer…  
>Si estamos juntos cada día será más fuerte, sí,<br>Es un precio que tienes que pagar, ¿Acaso quiere ser feliz conmigo?"**

Greg había divisado dos figuras paradas enfrente de la entrada a su hogar… ¿Quiénes eran?, aun estaba demasiado lejos para darse cuenta.

Afortunadamente su visión cambia al avanzar unos pasos mas…allí pudo ver a dos figuras familiares, ¡Adel y Den!

-¡Oigan! –exclamo sintiéndose preocupado, si estaban fuera algo abia ocurrido, por lo general ellos estaban acompañanado a su amada… pero esperen, ¿Por qué esos dos están tan juntos?

Los dos monotremas, se volvieron sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de l futuro padre.

-¡Greg! –exclamaron ahora separándose de aquel abrazo en el que se habían sumido inconcientemente.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Esto…no, no –contestaron en coro los dos con sus rostros ahora enrojecidos…

-Al fin que llegas –contesto Den ahora sonriendo, seguidamente tomo al oji-café de la mano y lo llevo en dirección a la madriguera- ¡Vamos, tienes que ver algo!

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto ahora Greg, por lo visto…nada había ocurrido por aquí, Den mantenía su felicidad y Adel...bueno, su "personalidad especial"

Pero era hora de dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos, ya estaba entrando dentro de la madriguera…

**"Tengo que saber, Yo creo estar listo ¿Y tu lo estas?, si me dices que si, sentare cabeza aquí, Porque quiero compartir contigo este amor…**

**no quisiera echar a perder tu vida! ¿Estas lista?"**

-Al fin llegan –la voz de Mary sonaba melodiosa y llena de felicidad, y eso para Greg era un enrome alivio...nada había ocurrido, su optimismo lo llevo por el buen camino.

-si, perdón…demore porque yo –la expresión nerviosa del oji-café, que combinaba una reciente paranoia y ahora emoción, hacían que los presentes lo vieran con extrañes.

-¿ocurre algo amigo? –Pregunto Den.

-no..no pasa nada –era hora de ocultar nuevamente sus alarmas internas y encaminarse a recibir a sus pequeños.

-Pues, si no pasa nada… ¡ve donde tu esposa! –exclamo Adel entrando de repente y empujando a Greg.

**"Así que situ dices me amas como dices que lo estas haciendo querida, me dirás que si y ambos enfrentaremos las adversidades…**

**A mi no me importa el precio, después de todo, solo es una cuota y por ti pagaría cualquiera."**

El ahora padre se acerco con cuidado al nido, como lo había echo hace tantas semanas atrás…

*Flashback*

_Los pasos de Greg avanzaron y el sonrió ampliamente, puesto que casi llegaba al nido antes mencionado, donde se encontraba descansando alguien._

_La luz de la luna pudo filtrarse por aquellas aberturas en plan ventanas, para dejarnos ver a una criatura ¿tal vez dueña de la voz de momentos atrás?...Debía serlo, puesto que era una ornitorrinco, dicha criatura era de porte hermoso a los ojos de Greg, la desconocida era de un color verde azul y de ojos azulinos como la misma agua del rio en la noche…_

_El de ojos cafés al estar a pasos del nido aminoro su marcha y se acercó con una expresión apenada al encuentro de la criatura allí presente_

_-Mary –trato de decir Greg con un tono apenado inclusive bajando su cola al piso y juntando un poco sus manos para luego seguir hablando –siento haberme tardado, es que…_

_-al fin que llegas cariño –la hembra recostada en el nido sonrió divertida sin prestar atención a las palabras del macho._

_El de ojos cafés solo respondió con una sonrisa de alegría._

_-Es que, me entretuve con algo de camino y no pude llegar a tiempo –volvió a hablar Greg- lo siento..._

*Fin del flashback*

**"Así que situ dices me amas como dices que lo estas haciendo querida, me dirás que si y ambos enfrentaremos las adversidades…**

**A mi no me importa el precio, después de todo, solo es una cuota y por ti pagaría cualquiera."**

Sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par…no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ahí en aquel nido que fue signo de amor y calidez durante meses…descansaban 4 pequeñas criaturas, tan diminutas y frágiles que exploraban con curiosidad su entrono.

-son…son –no podía completar sus palabras, la emoción le abordaba y sentía toda aquella paranoia dispersarse, nunca estuvo mejor aquel hogar, el ahora lo sabia…

**"Así que situ dices me amas como dices que lo estas haciendo querida, me dirás que si y ambos enfrentaremos las adversidades…**

**A mi no me importa el precio, después de todo, solo es una cuota y por ti pagaría cualquiera.**

**El amor se supone que es ese tipo especial de cosa…"**

-Son tan lindos como su papa –carcajeo bajito Mary para luego acurrucarse para darle espacio a sus cachorros, que iban camino a su madre a recibir algo de alimento.

Den y Adel se acercaban también, ambos con unas enormes sonrisas de orgullo en sus rostros.

-Felicidades tonto –contesto Adel sonriéndole de medio lado, por otro lado, Den poso su mano sobre el hombro de Greg.

-No hay momento mas feliz para ti ahora, ¿Verdad? –pregunto el oji negro.

Greg no contesto, solo fue ahí a su nido y se recostó con cuidado aun lado…seguidamente tomo a uno de esos cachorros…

Ese en especial, tenia su color de pelaje (Verde obscuro) y parecía ser un niño…

-hola pequeño –dijo como esa vez- soy tu padre, bienvenido al mundo…

**"Oh,mi amor ahora lo que tenemos juntos es una semilla, sólo necesita tiempo para crecer,  
>Si estamos juntos cada día será más fuerte, sí,<br>Es un precio que tienes que pagar, ¿Acaso quiere ser feliz conmigo?**

**Confía en mi amor, en mi corazón.**

**Te protegeré con mi vida…"**

Aquel hogar, nunca había experimentado tanta felicidad, la llegada de esos 4 luceros unió mas que nunca a todos…que se preparaban para vivir una larga y alegre vida…

Como la familia que eran…

**"No pierdas la fe, mantente junto a mí, querida, se mi amor.**

**Es un precio que tienes que pagar, ¿Acaso quiere ser feliz conmigo?**

**Confía en mi amor, en mi corazón.**

**Te protegeré con mi vida…**

**Tu, yo y esta semilla que nació… seamos uno para siempre."**

**...**

**"FIN DE LA SAGA, "LA HISOTRIA DETRÁS DE LA HISTORIA"**


End file.
